Gundam Wing: The Newcomers
by Fuchan
Summary: Things have gotten quite humurous around the safehouse since the girls arrived, but now things are getting serious with the disappearences of two of their own. Can they find them before it's too late? (Strong Adult Language)
1. Britney Spears VS Chang Wufei

(Gundam Safehouse / Monday / Twelve p

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, we don't own Gundam Wing, or the G-boys, or their cool Gundams… But, we DO own our three charas and /their/ cool gundams! ^_^ The three original characters that appear in this fic belong to Koree Thomas (Cassietwin83) and Tina Elkins (Cryingangel83).

Warnings: Slight AU / OOC / Adult language / Non-yaoi

Pairings: Hmmm… Gee, I wonder if that's something we can tell you? NO! Heh heh, you'll have to read and find out!

Status: Ongoing, We'll kill this sucker in under ten parts! We VOW it!

Authors Notes: If you don't like Self inserts… Well, it'd be good to go back now, but we changed our charas so much, they aren't much like us anymore. In any case, we hope you like it, we worked hard on this the last half of summer with our friend before she had to go back to Germany and so… We dedicate this fic to her! Jacqueline this is for you!

Feedback: You know we want it! Make it easy on yourself and give it to us! dragonriderkdt@core.com 

Key:

…… Thoughts

"……." Speech

_"……"Italicized quotes = Flashback text_

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed **

The Newcomers

Part 1

(Gundam Safehouse / Monday / Twelve p.m.)

"What!" Quatre was out of his chair before Duo could even continue. "New team members? Are you sure?" 

"It's what the letter says." Duo replied.

Heero peered over Duo's shoulder as the American beamed excitedly. "Oh, that's so great! I wonder what they'll be like…"

"When are they supposed to arrive?" Quatre asked eagerly.

"At the end of this week." Duo stated absently, reading the mail again. "There are three of them."

Quatre grinned excitedly and stood from his seat. "I have to tell Rashid to get their rooms ready." He was about to skip out of the room but Trowa stopped him.

"Quatre, there are **five _days left till the end of the week."_**

"I know Trowa but I'm _excited. It doesn't happen very often that we increase our team."_

Wufei snorted, "It's just more lives to worry about. It isn't like we absolutely **need help."**

"Stop being stubborn Wufei. It'll be fun getting to know the new guys!"

"Yeah, and if we're lucky they'll all turn out to be like Heero or Duo."

"Don't **SAY such things or it might come true!"**

"Hey," Duo pouted. "What's wrong with me?"

"Well for starters…"

(OZ base Kyrilis / Friday / Eight a.m.) 

** **

***BABOOM* **

*SLICE*

Duo quickly withdrew the thermal scythe from the now exploding mobile suit. He grimaced as he looked at the monitor beside him, "Where the hell are they?! They were supposed to be here at ***least* an hour ago!"**

"Duo look behind you!"

"AAHHH!" The braided American barely turned in time to slice through an attacking mobile doll. 

"What the hell is wrong with you Duo? Wake up from your daydreaming and get back in this battle!"

Great, thanks to these people I'm getting yelled at by Heero! Duo growled but put that negative energy to good use as he rejoined the battle.

Trowa's face appeared on the screen on Duo's right. "We have a problem, there are more Virgo suits coming this way, at least two hundred."

"Shit,"

"My sentiments exactly…" Duo grimaced. Quatre's Gundam suddenly went down with the heavy crossfire. Sandrock hit the ground with a loud ***BANG*.**

Wufei screamed, "QUATRE!"

"I'm okay,"

"The suits are getting closer! And when I say close I mean close enough for me to see the scratches from the test flights!"

Trowa rarely spoke, or was sarcastic during battle, so Duo knew this situation was not good. Being the closest by Duo tried to break past the line of suits but the formation was too tight. "I can't reach him! There are too many!" He growled. "I'd hate to admit it but we aren't going to make it…" This is humiliating, who would think that the god of death be killed by a machine, a _doll no less?…_

Quatre's scream brought Duo back to reality, he watched as a number of dolls, eager to finish the Arabian pilot off, leaped at him ready to fire. Duo let loose a scream of panic as he watched helplessly. "Quatre watch out!!!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

*BOOM*

*BOOM*

** **

***BOOM***

** **

"What the ***hell*?! That laser just took out three mobile dolls in one shot!"**

"Where did that come from? Was it friendly fire or what?!" Wufei practically shrieked. 

"The _CALVARY HAS ARRIVED!!!" Came an unfamiliar voice over the intercom as a bronze blur flew past Wufei. _

Duo looked at his screen for the source of the new voice, he almost did a double take, "Is it my imagination, or is that a forty-eight foot woman standing next to Quatre?!"

This brought everyone's attention to Quatre where sure enough a forty-eight foot woman seemed to be standing directly beside Sandrock. Wufei stared, That can't be the new team member's Gundam can it?!

"Let's make this a quick fight, I don't want to miss the Bloodhound Gang concert at seven!" Another strange voice spoke as one of the new arrivers was occupied slicing several suits in half with its double-sided saber.

"Hey, aren't there supposed to be _three new pilots?" Heero spoke in his usual monotone voice as he examined the battlefield. On his left screen he saw a **still shocked Wufei. He snapped the Chinese pilot back to the present as he yelled; "Wufei, get back in the fight!"**_

He also ordered the same of Trowa, Duo, and Quatre as Sandrock was being hefted back to its feet by the blue suit.

"What is _that?" Duo turned towards the other group and ***did* do a double take, faster than his eye could follow the dolls were exploding and/or being sliced to pieces. Man, whatever it is it's fast…**_

In a flash of bronze and blue a giant cat suit, similar to the others except for the ears and tail and spots stood posed with claws extended. He heard a laugh similar to his own through the intercom speakers. 

The first thing he noticed on this one was the long tail. He almost started laughing. "It's a damn ***cat!!!*"**

"Got a problem with that Einstein?"

The blue suit turned its head towards them, "Hey, you two stop your chatting and get into the fight!"

"Loosen up Tin! I was just having fun…"

"Save it for after the battle, we have business to take care of!" 'Tin' snapped.

"Right, sorry…"

"HEY! Let's just get to the good part already!"

(An hour later)

On one side stood the Gundam team, on the other, the three new comers. Wufei growled into the intercom, "Nice of you to show up, could have used the help a little sooner though…"

"Consider yourselves lucky we came at all!" One of them yelled.

"Jack, shut up." Another unfamiliar voice snapped tonelessly, presumably from the bronze suit.

"**Both of you shut up!" Heero growled as his Gundam stepped up. **

The blue suit stepped forward as well to defend its comrades.

"What kind of suits are those? Those two look like women and that one looks like a damn jaguar! What is that a space helmet?" Wufei scoffed.

In a flash, his beloved Nataku was on the ground. The blue suit continued the attack, swinging down with its fist, but Altron caught it in mid attack and held it there. He then swung on the blue suit but it caught /_his/ fist as well. They were soon engaged in a contest of strength as Altron stood to his feet and stood __over_ shorter Blue suit.

"I'm putting my money on Wuffie."

"This isn't funny Duo." Quatre hissed. "Cut it out you two! Comrades shouldn't fight!"

"With someone like this jerk as a comrade who needs enemies?" Blue suit said dryly.

"It was nice to see you kick his ass for a little while but its time to knock it off Tin!" One of Blue suits comrades said. 

"Trowa, help me." Trowa obliged and stepped forward in Heavyarms as did Purple suit. They each took hold of their partner and pulled the two feuding suits away from each other.

"Tin cut it out!" Purple suit whined as Blue suit struggled against it.

"Let, me, ***GO*!" **

This is when Bronze suit walked over and held Blue suits fist. "Tin, you're doing, ***nothing* but running out of fuel by fighting that idiot. Let it go so we can refuel!"**

"And _where may I ask, are we supposed to do __that?!" Tin snapped._

"Idiot?!" Wufei shrieked.

"I've already arranged for you to stay with us, you can refuel in our hangar and there are rooms ready for you at the mansion."

Bronze suit spoke next, "Mansion??? Jack did you hear that? We're going to be staying in a mansion."

"You'll be lucky if I don't make you sleep outside…" Wufei grumbled. 

"Don't push me boy."

"***BOY?!… BOY?!*"**

Heero's face appeared in Wufei's left screen, scowling angrily. "***Save* it, we're going home. *****NOW*."**

(Gundam Hangar / Friday / Thirty minutes later) 

All five of the Gundam boys' eyes remained on the three unknown suits as they waited for the pilots to emerge.

Duo fumed angrily inside as he stared at the cat suit, somehow just ***knowing* it's pilot was to blame for the mess that morning. It's *****their* fault Quatre was almost killed…**

Heero glared at all _three suits fixedly as he thought; It's their fault Duo was almost killed…_

And Wufei thought- Well who really cares what Wufei thought?!

Finally the door to the blue suit opened. First the shoulders lifted, then the waist lowered down to reveal…

"A ***_WOMAN*?!" Wufei shrieked._**

"What's wrong with that?!" Tin snapped.

Duo looked to Heero to see the Japanese pilot look surprised, which didn't happen often. Duo's eyes narrowed as he gave her the up and down. Not bad, man she's hot! Duo reddened at his thoughts. (Why he didn't have a nosebleed right then and there we don't know!)

"Is that your natural color," A voice from the cat suit questioned, "or do you always blush when you see a pretty face?"

"I wasn't blushing…" Duo pouted. The second girl rolled her eyes and stepped out of the suit. "She sure has a smart ass mouth huh Heero?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… whatever…"

"Hey, gloomy Gus, what are you staring at?"

Heero's eyes widened but luckily this new girl was spared a tongue lashing when her other comrade emerged from the purple suit. "This one _definitely has to be a guy… All three of them can't be girls." Duo murmured to a whimpering Wufei._

"Hey Tin, how about you go another round with that hot tempered big mouth? I didn't get to place a bet."

"You're to young to gamble." The second girl grumbled.

"You're no better Koree." Tin growled.

'Koree' pouted. "What did _I do?"_

Saying this proved to be a mistake as Tin jumped to Koree's suit and grabbed the black girl by her hair. "***You* miss 'I haven't saved the game yet just five more minutes', are the reason we were late, _remember??"_**

"***OW OW OW OW* OKAY I'M SORRY! NOW LET GO OF MY _HAIR!!!"_**

Duo and Wufei snickered as Tin lowered herself on the lift, "Well I see who the mother of the group is." Duo grinned.

"Which one of you boneheads was the one to challenge me." Tina said coolly as she stepped towards the two with a dangerous look in her eyes.

Wufei puffed out his chest proudly as he stepped forward. Duo caught the oh so familiar death look in Tin's eyes and stepped back and away from the girl as she approached. "You, are the pilot?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes, and be assured I would have won that fight if they hadn't pulled me away."

She stood before him, her eyes closed calmly. "Oh really?"

Wufei took an uncertain step back, just a little to late. "Y- yes…"

Her hand shot out without warning and grabbed the pressure point in his right shoulder. She said in a low and dangerous tone, "If I find, ***one* scratch, I repeat, *****ONE* scratch on my Deathangel, you, _will, die. Do you understand?"_**

Wufei nodded and fell back when she released him. Duo caught him but was unprepared and they both fell to the floor in a heap. By this point Koree and 'Jack' had made it to the floor. Koree reached out a hand to the braided boy on the floor and hefted him up. The boy was _not very happy to have her help. "Why, were you so late? Do you realize how important our missions really __are?" He looked back at her suit. "Hmm, a jungle cat. Kinda, kinky isn't it?" Koree's eyes first widened, then narrowed dangerously._

Meanwhile Koree's comrades were busy, laughing their heads off. She glared at them as if it would make them actually shut up. The braided boy snickered and turned back to the suit to admire the tail. "That thing doubles as a whip right? What do you use that for, no wait, I don't really want to know…"

*SLAP*

"OWWWWW!!!"

Duo held his face in pain and looked up at an angered Koree. She ground out through gritted teeth. "My Nightcat is ***not* a sex toy and it *****certainly* isn't here for your _amusement!"_**

Jack and Tin fell onto the floor rolling back and forth on the ground as they laughed. Tin was red in the face as she said, "Maybe it's a good idea 'Kinky', and it could make us some extra money on the weekends!" She howled.

Koree clenched her fists first in controlled anger, before letting go of her frustration by throwing up her hands and yelling in outrage at the braided boy. "***AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!! You're driving me insane and we just met!!!*" That said, Koree stormed away without another word to anyone.**

"Don't mind her, she's just really sensitive about her Gundam." Jack giggled. "By the way, my name is Jackie. _You can't use my nickname until I've decided if I like you or not."_

"Names Duo, and you are?"

"Tina." She stuck out her hand and shook with him briefly. 

"You're Gundam is pretty cool looking," Jackie said, as if reading Tina's thoughts as the two comrades stared up at Shinigami.

"Thanks, I can understand her being protective of her Gundam, I'm the same way about Deathscythe Hell here. Don't know what I'd do without him…"

"Well, I'm going to go check Deathangel over for scratches." And if I find any, I _will keep my promise to that chauvinistic hot-tempered Chinese baka…_

(Gundam Safehouse / Saturday / Breakfast time)

Heero sat at the head of the table with his plate of food before him and the gun beside that. His thoughts drifting absently to the three new housemates staying with them. Particularly the one called Koree…

Right at that moment the object of his thoughts entered the kitchen, followed by Tina."Good morning everybody." They both greeted cheerfully.

Tina's eyes drifted to the gun next to Heero's plate and her eyes widen in shock. "Ah… eh… excuse me but… uh… do you have that gun ***everywhere* you go?" **

Koree turned to look at what Tina was talking about and her jaw dropped. "You actually _eat with a gun?" _

Heero looked up at Koree. "Hn."

"What are you afraid the food might try to run away?"

"……"

"Talkative aren't we?" Koree grinned sarcastically. 

"Don't mind him. He's always like that. You just have to get used to it." Duo smiled at them from his seat as Quatre took Duo's empty cup.

"Where is Jackie?" Quatre asked politely.

"The kid is still asleep, as always. She won't be down till twelve or later." Koree smiled at him.

The girls sat down and Quatre placed two mugs of coffee in front of them. Tina looked at him curiously. "It's good. Duo made it, he has a knack for making coffee."

"It's the ***only* thing Duo can make. Anything else is to be eaten at your own risk." **

Tina looked at Koree uncertainly and Koree started to chuckle. "Actually, I don't drink coffee. It makes me too hyper."

"And believe me, she's scary when on a sugar or caffeine high." 

Koree turned to glare daggers at Tina, suddenly getting an angry frown on her face, so angry, that Duo could practically make out the steam coming from her ears. He leaned forward on his elbows as he turned his attention on Tina. "This sounds interesting. So, what kind of stuff does Kinky do when she's on a sugar high?"

"Duo…" Koree growled warningly at her fellow American, but the braided boy simply smiled at her and turned back to Tina patiently.

"Well," Tina began, a smirk already forming on her lips. "she most likely will hurt herself or someone else in the attempt to get rid of her trip. Last time she broke her wrist when she tried to skate down a stairway on inline-skates."

Trowa choked his coffee. Quatre pounded his back. Duo was all but rolling on the floor, tears in his eyes.

Koree scowled. "Did you really need to tell them ***that* story? I'm perfectly capable of embarrassing myself without your assistance Tina!"**

"Koree just shut up and let me eat breakfast. Later you can complain as much as you want."

Everyone chuckled at the two girls morning antics, Heero's face, however, remained stoic as he continued drinking his coffee. But, the outside was only a mask to hide the thoughts going on inside. Those two are worse than Duo and me, but I have to admit Koree is cute. Especially with that blush on her face. Heero watched from the corner of his eye as Koree sat down with a scowl on her heart shaped face, glaring at the German girl and muttering away under her breath. Tina made another comment and Koree's scowl turned to a sarcastic sneer. And she's pretty cute when she's pissed to.

Everyone turned when the door swung open and Jackie walked in looking ready and fit to kill anyone attempting to make conversation with her.

"Morning Kiddo!" Koree smiled brightly at Jackie, obviously ignoring the warning look on the French girl's face.

"Shut up. Or I'll make you eat those words Thomas." She growled and threw herself into a seat.

"Oh is the baby cranky?" Tina and Duo and Trowa chuckled at Koree as she made fun of the blonde.

"I said shut up."

But Koree had one more she wanted to throw in. "Maybe we'll go to the zoo today, it might cheer you up to see the widdle baby lambs and duckies!"

"KOREE!!!"

(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday / One p.m.)

"STOP THAT!!!!!! KOREE IF YOU SAY ONE MORE WORD I'M GOING TO… TO… AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Koree smiled at herself. It's great how easily you can piss her off when you make fun of her age. "Ah come on, squirt. It wouldn't look to good on your rep if you died throwing a temper tantrum."

"Ah, like you can talk Kinky. You're no better, having a Gundam with adult themes when there's a little kid around."

"DON'T ***CALL* ME THAT!!!!!!!!! And *****DON'T* talk about my Nightcat that way!" Koree shouted at the black clad teen.**

Duo grinned at Koree and winked at Jackie, "Why not? Does my calling you Kinky in front of the fifteen year old embarrass you?"

"DUO!!!" Koree had taken a step forwards, and was about to punch him when Heero suddenly burst into the room. She froze and briefly wondered if she'd done or said something wrong as he turned his cold hard stare on her and pointed at the two of them. 

"You two come with me_ now."_

Duo nodded but Koree remained a moment as Jackie went to find Quatre so they could continue their earlier conversation from that morning. "What's wrong?"

Heero glared at her. "We have a mission." He began loading his gun, speaking as he looked down at his work. "Now I just need to find Tina, she's also part of this mission."

"Well that's simple enough to figure out. She'll be in the hangar with Deathangel. Probably working…"

Heero nodded and turned around to leave. Koree looked at a grinning Duo and narrowed her eyes. "I'll deal with you later, baka…"

"Whatever you say Kinky…"

"***DUO!!!***"

(Base Garil / Sunday / Three p.m.)

As Duo and Koree fought off an oncoming group of mobile Virgo's, Tina stayed a ways back, observing her new comrade's fighting style. 

Duo, meanwhile, was unaware of this as he sliced through doll after doll like they were only butter. Only Koree's voice cutting through the intercom system made him look from his handi-work of destruction. "I don't want to complain, but how long does he need to get a damn computer file?" 

***BABOOM!!!***

All three turned their attention, for a moment, to the clearing smoke, watching as their fourth comrade emerged in his Wing Zero Gundam. "I'm right here. Let's go home." 

"Hey Fonzie, could you drop the 'I'm too cool' act long enough to help us out here?"

Tina growled into the visual link of Koree's left screen. "If you want help, just ask."

"Well," The black girl smirked. "I wouldn't need to ask if you'd join on your own, you miss out on all the group fun, moping by your self like that."

Tina was about to give a reply, but just then Koree pointed up at the human controlled suits. "In a second you're going to _have_ to join this fight. What do you say?"

"You're grinding my nerves today Thomas." Tina growled and activated her fly mode and as soon as it had readied, she took off. She didn't need much time to catch up with the Aries. 

Within minutes the thirty Aries suits were down to two, one after Koree had taken out the one she was fighting, but Duo wasn't having such luck as his suit fled from the battle.

"That's what I hate about human pilots, they never wanna stick around for the fun."

"Hey! You can't escape from Shinigami! Or… maybe you can, Tina heads up!"

"I'm way ahead of you Duo." Without even thinking twice she aimed at the suit. One blast and it was gone, only leaving behind some really small pieces and smoke. She smiled to herself but then she noticed that her fuel was almost gone. "Damn, that stupid laser used up to much fuel…"

Tina growled and brought her Gundam down to land delicately on the ground. When she had planted both big boots on the pavement below Duo's face appeared on her left screen. "Damn! You didn't say you had wings on your Gundam!"

"What, these?" She spread out the large black and blue lined bat shaped wings, "You never asked…"

Duo sighed, "Even so, you could have mentioned it. They're great! We have to talk about who made your suits when we get home." He smiled.

"Well if we don't get going now I won't be able to get there."

"What? Why the hurry, let's take the scenic route!"

"We could try but I can't guarantee she'd make the trip!…" Koree laughed, earning a death glare from her comrade.

Duo's eyebrow furrowed in visible confusion. 

"Tina is about to run out of fuel. See, the designer of her suit didn't put too much thought into the plans and-"

"That's impossible," Heero was shocked, he couldn't understand why _he and the __others still had full energy when __she was running out. "You forgot to fuel up before we left __didn't you…?"_

"No, but my laser takes up a _lot of fuel."_

"Will you be able to make it back?"

"I-"

"She'll be fine, we all have a small amount of backup fuel in case of emergencies."

Tina glared again at her over-excitable comrade, but the black girl ignored this as always with a cocky grin in Tina's direction.

"I prefer _not_, to use my backup fuel." Tina commented tonelessly as she glared at her grinning friend.

"The mission is done, do what you choose." 

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but, I'm going to go for a ride before I head back. See you at the safehouse."

"Hey wait up, I'll go too. Tina? You coming?"

"No. I've had enough excitement for one day."

Koree shrugged. "If you say so, come on Maxwell, I'll race you."

"I guarantee you'll loose Kinky."

Koree growled into the intercom at Duo. "I'll make you eat those words."

*ZOOM* 

*Sigh* Kids…

(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday / Eight twenty p.m. / Dinner)

"We're WHAT?!"

"You're going, to school, with _us."_

"No, WAY! NO ***FREAKIN* WAY AM *****I* WEARING A SKIRT!" Even Trowa jumped at Tina's outburst, they stared at her from their seats while Koree continued as though nothing had happened.**

"Onna, women are supposed to wear skirts and dresses," 

Say what? Koree looked up from her eating to glare at Wufei with narrowed eyes. 

"only men should wear pants." 

Oh that's it. Koree was out of her seat in a second, glaring down at the Chinese Altron pilot with sudden contempt. "***WHAT* did you just say you chauvinistic baka?!" **

"Um," Jackie and Tina quickly followed Koree's example, and now Wufei was looking up into not one, but three enraged faces.

"Answer wisely," Jackie said coolly. "your pride depends on it."

"I said, only men should wear pants."

"Some people never learn."

Tina scowled. "Only guys can wear pants huh? We'll just see about that."

"***AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!* PUT ME DOWN ONNA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TAKING ME!" Wufei's screams disappeared down the hallway where a door slammed shut in Koree's room. Heero, Duo, Quatre, and Trowa all stared after them blankly as silence slowly filled the whole house. **

When a few minutes had passed after the screams were muffled, Duo turned back to the others and asked cheerfully. "Soooooo, did any of you catch the game last night?"

(Moments later)

Koree smiled as she and Jackie looked Wufei's new look up and down. "Hmmm, the skirt really highlights his legs don't you think?"

"Yeah, but not as well as it brings out his make up."

Wufei glared at the two, vowing to kill them both when he was finally free of this getup. "I WILL ***NOT* GO OUT THERE LIKE THIS! I DEMAND *****JUSTICE*! I DEMAND *****RESPECT*! I DEMA-"**

Koree rolled her eyes at Chang's ranting and didn't hesitate to cut him off. "Well I want a lot of things too but you don't see me whining about it, now shut up and walk!" Koree shoved him forward while Jackie went ahead of them and entered the living room where the others were watching a game on the TV.

"And now, for your viewing pleasure… The girls' of Gundam Team bring you the spring fashion show!"

Quatre turned off the T.V. to give Jackie their full attention, grinning at the mischivieous look in the young girl's eyes that served as a promise of the entertainment that would follow.

Duo's eyes were already wet with tears of mirth, even before the show had begun. He could only _imagine what they must have done to the annoyingly pig headed Chinese pilot._

Jackie's voice rang out and you could practically /hear/ the smile she wore, cutting off Duo's thoughts as she gave the introduction. "Our model for today is Chang Wufei, so give it up, as he models our Britney Spears Catholic school girl outfit!"

"***NOOOOOOOO!!!!! LET ME GO! I WILL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T RELEASE ME AT ONCE!!!*"**

Tina growled at Wufei's squirming in their arms, and quickly shoved him away. "Stop your whining and get your ass out there!" He won't have /_any/ respect left from his comrades when this is over!_

"***ONNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! PUT, ME, DOWN!!!*" The room went quiet with shock as Koree dragged out a reluctant Wufei to the living room where everyone's jaw ****plummeted to the floor.**

"Wufei! You… you look so… haa ha haha ha!"

Even Heero was laughing his ass off. Duo made catcalls, Quatre tried to hide his laughing for Wufei's sake, and Trowa, he too was laughing too hard to speak. Wufei's face, grew redder than the reddest shade of crimson imaginable. Tina and Jackie rolled on the floor in a laughing fit while Koree was busy with a camcorder, by the time Wufei realized he was being taped he turned his death glare on Koree. "Onna, you're a dead woman."

Laughing all the while, Koree slowly backed away. "Now wait a minute, you had this coming Wufei. The way you dissed our Gundams, called us weak, told us we weren't allowed to wear pants… This is payback, and we got it all right here on tape."

"Woman, I assure you, you won't live to show that tape to anyone else. ***KIYAH*!!!"**

Koree yelped sharply and ran out of the house with Wufei in hot pursuit. "***TINA!!!!!! JACKIE!!!!!!! GET OFF YOUR ASSES AND _HELP ME_!!!*"**

Tina looked at Jackie. "Think we should help?"

"To be perfectly honest…NO." 

CRASH!

"Ah! Watch it you nearly took my head off with that damn thing!"

"Next time I won't miss!"

Everyone chuckled as they could hear the two arguing from the garden. "But on the other hand, we are as responsible as her for this mess." Jackie winked at Tina wickedly. "Let's go!"

And with that, the chasing began.

(Craftford High School / Monday / Seven a.m.)

The five Gundam boys had already taken their seats as the teacher and the three new girls entered the small classroom. As the teacher began speaking Koree gave a wink to the five boys, making a few heads turn and a few whispers start.

"Quiet everyone. Quiet please. I want to introduce you to your three new classmates. I trust you will all be friendly to them and show them, the utmost of respect." 

The boys in the class all made noises of agreement, a few of them making some comments and laughing wickedly as the teacher turned towards the girls. "Ladies, would you please be so kind as to introduce yourselves to the class."

Jackie was the first one to step forward, the classmates began to shush each other as she smiled and she acquainted herself with the class. "My name is Jacqueline Brandes. I'm from the colony L1. It's a pleasure."

Koree was the next one. "My name is Koree Thomas. I'm from the colony L5. Pleasure to meet you all."

Tina was last. "My name is Tina Elkins. I'm from L2. Nice to meet you all."

"I'm sorry but it seems like there are only the seats in the front where you could possibly

sit."

"Not a problem at all," Jackie smiled, and with those words the girls took their seats. 

"Hey, Heero listen, you hear that?"

Heero nodded, letting Duo know he could hear very clearly what the other boys were talking about. 

"Mm mm mm! That Koree chick is hoooot!"

"Yeah boy, but I'll be damned if Tina isn't too. Maybe more…"

"Oh man, did you see the way Koree's legs looked in that skirt?"

"Well, see I think Jackie is more my style."

"Man whaterver, that's because she's probably a sophomore just like you."

The third boy got quiet as the other three began to laugh and poke at him, before finally settling back in on the conversation.

"She may be young, but I bet she handles' just as good."

"I don't know, Koree looks like she might know what she's doing if you know what I mean…"

Duo was about to jump in and tell all four of them to shut up if they knew what was good for them, but just then the teacher did him the favor and saved him the trouble by saying to them; "Quiet in the back row or I'll give you all detentions till next week."

Where do these guys get off, calling kinky a slut, and splitting them up like some kind of door prizes? I outta just teach them a lesson right now. 

I hope these guys aren't planning anything suicidal… Heero thought angrily as he stared ahead at the chalkboard, where the teacher was teaching the lesson, Duo leaned over, expressing aloud what Heero had been thinking all along. 

"If this keeps up it's gonna be a problem. I only hope for the boys' sake they aren't dumb enough to try anything." 

"Hn… in which case, we'll have to take matters into our own hands…" Heero was only slightly aware that what the boys were saying about his comrades was upsetting him, for what reason he wasn't sure. The two less mature girls had somehow managed to get on his good side, and Tina, well he related to Tina in a lot of ways involving their training and discipline levels. He respected the German girl. And in a lot of ways, Jackie was like Quatre, and it showed in how well the two had hit it off and got along. The two were always talking together, both were polite though Jackie was more on the playful side. And then there was, Koree. The 08 pilot resembled Duo in more than one area of similarities. Loud mouthed at a lot of times, arrogant, flirtatious, and always trying to make sure the others were in a good mood. But there was something else about her, something dark that he'd often sensed from Duo before the American had enlightened him, something about his past that made him responsible when it really did count. Something he could tell she didn't share with just anyone… Heero wondered, just briefly, if Tina knew about that something, and even more fleetingly, he entertained the thought, would she ever willingly tell him?… 

(Craftford High School / Monday / Twelve p.m.)

The cafeteria, it was already lunchtime, leaving Koree and Jackie to wonder just where the whole day had went so quickly as they entered the large facility to find seats. Beside them were Trowa and Wufei, who'd had gym class with the two girls, and had also observed the exact same problems that Heero and Duo had earlier that day. Koree and Jackie quickly spotted their stone faced comrades and Quatre and Duo, and just as soon as they'd spotted them, hurried over to the table to chat. Wufei and Trowa approached with a bit more reserve and calmly sat at the same end with Heero and Duo, while the three girls and Quatre sat closer at the other end talking excitedly.

All four of the above mentioned male pilots looked down at the others as they ate and chatted cheerfully. The girls didn't seem to know anything was wrong, or that the topic of the four boys' conversation was none other than themselves, and if they did, they didn't say anything about it. "So, how did they take their gym class?"

"Don't you think the better question is, how did the gym class take them?'

"Hn, explain."

"Well," Trowa began quietly, glancing to see that the girls still weren't paying attention to their conversation. "The males in the class were certainly impressed by the girl's physical strength, I think a few of them were even intimidated."

"Try frightened. At least half the class was afraid to go near them, the girls seemed to be more jealous than afraid."

"Well it's not every girl who can keep up a figure like that with seemingly no trouble," Duo grinned. "Its no wonder they were jealous I'd feel threatened too if some new girls showed up and had a body like that and the health to boot."

"Even so, I overheard a conversation among some of the guys, I think there may be some people onto them,"

"Hn, we'll have to tell them to keep a low profile with their showing off." Heero said calmly. "They probably don't realize how much they stand out."

"Probably, but, then again they kinda stand out already, after all they have the attitudes and confidence of Gundam Pilots and the skills to show that off too."

Everyone nodded at Duo's words, then returned to the conversation at hand at the other end of the table.

"… you liked school so far?" Quatre looked at the girls with an inquisitorial gleam in his warm blue eyes.

"I love it here." Jackie beamed, her blue eyes sparkling excitedly. "The teachers are friendly and the people are great." Quatre nodded knowingly and looked down at a book in his hands to read. "And the guys here are really good at flirting." She added with a sly grin.

This comment made Quatre's head snap up. What did she just say?

"You can say that again." Koree seconded with a playful wink at one of the passing boys, "And some of them are really hot too. I got six different digits, all before the end of gym class today." Koree smirked. "Before long I'm gonna have every guy at this school wrapped around my little finger."

Tina looked at her, more than a little annoyed. "You know we don't have time for something like that."

"Lighten up, Tin. Let me have my fun with these guys."

Tina just shook her head as a sudden headache struck her from nowhere. 

Koree suddenly grinned wickedly, nudging Jackie and giving a wink at the French girl. "Hmm, and most of them are pretty good kissers too."

*COUGH* Heero almost choked on his coke. Duo looked at him curiously. 

Heero growled, I can't believe it! She's as bad as the guys at this school! 

"Come on guys" Koree suddenly looked worried. "I'm kidding, I wouldn't go and kiss a complete stranger…"

"Right," Tina scoffed. 

"I wouldn't!" Koree stared wide eyed at first Heero, then Tina. "I can't believe you guys actually think I'd do that! Baka!…" 

Quatre sweat-dropped and, sensing the sudden tension, tried changing the subject. "Well, looks like you guys had fun. Maybe tomorrow will be a little calmer, so Duo who do you think will win that basketball game tonight?"

This was not what Heero had had in mind when he had enrolled them for this school. Maybe an all girl school would have been better for them. At least for Koree and Jackie. It shouldn't bother me. But, but behavior like that could endanger the mission. … But, Heero began to wonder, was that really his only reason for being so upset?…

Duo watched the scene in front of him, not really noticing what was going on. All he felt was relief that Tina didn't seem interested in flirting, like Jackie and Koree. But _why_ am I relived? He sighed as he watched the girl eat. I guess… I… feel kind of attracted to her. But… but that's crazy! I've only known her for four days! Duo glanced up at the German girl from his mental arguing, as she rolled her eyes at another of Koree and Jackie's comments. But then again, what's _not to be attracted to?… All I know is, things should be getting /very/ interesting around here the next few weeks…_

If only Duo knew how right he was.

Stay tuned! ^_^ Part two brings more chaos between 05 and 08, a few shared secrets, a little romance, ::swoons:: Uh, just watch for part two! ^_^;;;


	2. Flying vases and Hair jobs from hell

~ooOooOoo~  
  
Authors note: ::Frowns:: This part was kind of 02, 08, and 01 centered, there was just   
no getting around it, but the next part should be normal. What do we have to look   
forward to in this part? I'd love to tell, but you'll have to read to find out!  
  
Key:   
  
//……// Song Lyrics  
"//………//" Sung song lyrics  
…… Thoughts  
…… Flashback thoughts  
"……" Flashback conversation  
Italic text… Flashback scenes  
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Monday / Six p.m.)  
Wufei eyed the three girls suspiciously as they smiled sweetly at him in return, well all of   
them but Tina, who remained an emotionless mask. "You want to sell me the tape?" His   
eyes narrowed further as he glared at the three. "How much…"  
  
"Well,"  
  
Heero grinned as he overheard the conversation between the three girls and the Chinese   
pilot, and suddenly decided to help the girls out and get some laughs at the same time.   
He suddenly appeared behind the three girls, visibly startling Jackie, Koree and mostly   
Wufei. "A hundred bucks a person sounds about right…"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Looks like Yuy is finally starting to like us… Koree turned to smile and wink at Heero   
appreciatively before turning back to hold out her hand eagerly to the shocked Chinese   
pilot.   
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?! Don't give these Onnas anymore *stupid* ideas!"  
  
Heero hardly heard Wufei's outraged yell, he was still a little caught off guard by Koree's   
smile, though knowing her for the last few days he should have realized she would do   
something like this. Something strange was tugging at the back reaches of his mind as   
she had turned to him and given him that warm look. It had stirred something inside   
him, something he was afraid to explore…   
  
Koree grinned wickedly, totally unaware that she had any such effect on her stone faced   
co-pilot as she taunted Chang, further baiting the hook with her tease. "Come on   
Wuffie, what means more to you? You're pride?…"  
  
"… Or cash?" Jackie echoed.  
  
"I-" Wufei began, he looked behind them and saw Heero glaring at him and quickly   
summed up the situation. They have that brick-head working with them! If I refuse to   
pay he'll kill me! But three hundred dollars is a lot for a tape. Even so, do I want to risk   
facing Heero, and the girls? *AND* more importantly the humiliation of going out in   
public if they released that tape?! He quickly forked out four hundred dollars, an extra   
hundred for Heero to keep quiet. Maybe, if Wufei was lucky, Heero would cooperate. He   
snatched the tape and hurried to his room where he planned to chop it to bits and   
pieces. Or perhaps, keep it for later laughs…  
  
  
~ooOoo~ooOoo~  
  
"Thanks for the help Heero, we got him so good I almost feel sorry for the chump."   
Koree grinned, pocketing the money and already deciding exactly how to spend it, some   
new outfits would be nice… But there wasn't quite enough to buy more than one   
ensemble…   
  
Heero's eyes widened in surprise when Koree suddenly reached around behind her and   
revealed several tapes all labeled the same. "Oops, guess we forgot to mention the   
copies…"  
  
"Alright Koree! Good thinking!" Jackie gave the American girl a high five and took one of   
the tapes for her own safe-keeping.   
  
Heero gave a tiny hint of a smile and a snicker, then looked at the money in his hands   
before splitting it up about three ways, the extra was snuck to Koree, which he was sure   
Tina must have noticed, but the German girl was silent. "I enjoy seeing Wufei pissed off   
once in a while, it was no problem."  
  
Koree, Jackie and Tina watched him walk away, then Tina and Jackie began counting and   
making plans for their money but Koree's gaze remained on Heero a bit longer before   
she could drag her eyes away, Maybe he isn't so cold after all…   
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
Quatre sat bored in his room, trying to think of something constructive to do. He   
needed to find something quickly, because he was sure that if nothing else occupied his   
thoughts, they'd find they're way to a certain blonde French girl staying a few rooms   
down…   
  
Quatre gave a little helpless sigh, it was obvious he couldn't stop thinking about her, he   
wondered if the others had noticed… Jackie…   
  
Maybe they did notice, maybe they saw the way he stared at her at breakfast time, or   
how he always managed to end up walking her to class at school during the week, or   
how he was always sticking up for her when Koree and Duo and Tina got on her case   
about being the youngest in the group… Then again, maybe he was only being   
paranoid, maybe they didn't notice, because they were too caught up in their own   
problems. Yeah Quatre, like they're going to notice you're love sickness in the middle   
of a war.  
  
Could she feel the same way he did? Could she be thinking the same thing he was at   
that exact moment? Maybe, just maybe, she was waiting for him to come to her room   
and tell her how he felt.  
  
Yeah right Winner, that only happens in the movies.  
  
Sigh…  
  
"DUO!!! If you call me that name one more time!…"  
  
"*Kinky*! Kinky kinky kinky kinky kinky!"   
  
"*AAAAAAHHHHH*!!! COME'RE YOU STUPID MORON! Let me just tighten your collar a   
few inches!"  
  
"Ah ah ah Kinky! That isn't playing nice!"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! DUO!!!"  
  
The loudly arguing American pair could be heard storming up the stairs as Duo ran and   
Koree chased, not to long after Wufei could also be heard.  
  
"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!?! Some of us are trying to meditate!"  
  
"CRAM IT WUFFIE!"  
  
"KISAMA!!! ONNA!!!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!!!" Tina screamed from just outside her door, judging by the   
sound of it.   
  
Quatre groaned as Tina and Wufei joined in on the arguing, throwing a pillow over his   
head and falling back onto his bed. Obviously, sitting around and being depressed   
wasn't going to be an option. He couldn't even think with all this noise. Suddenly Quatre   
stood from his seat on his bed, deciding to go for a flight in Sandrock. Throwing on his   
vest and grabbing his goggles, Quatre ducked into the hall, and quickly disappeared to   
the hangar and climbed into his Gundam with a tired sigh, not noticing that Gundam 06   
was already gone from it's place. I'll go to my secret spot... It's peaceful and quiet, and   
it /always/ cheers me up when I'm bored…  
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
Jackie sat at the entrance of the hangar looking up anxiously at her Gundam,   
Nightrunner. She was itching to get in the suit and go for a ride, but something was   
holding her back from going. Her gaze drifted over to Sandrock and almost instantly she   
could see her unrequited love's face. Quatre… I wish I could tell you how I feel, but,   
She looked away from the Gundam and stood up, desperate to get rid of her worries.   
Maybe she could just relax in her room for a while, and listen to her music and calm   
down…   
  
"DUO!!! If you call me that name one more time!…"  
  
"Kinky! Kinky kinky kinky kinky kinky!"   
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!! COME'RE YOU STUPID MORON! Let me just tighten your collar a few   
inches!"  
  
"Ah ah ah Kinky! That isn't playing nice!"  
  
"AAAAHHH!!! DUO!!!"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?!?! Some of us are trying to meditate!"  
  
"CRAM IT WUFFIE!"  
  
Well, maybe not. She sighed as the argument echoed throughout the entire   
safehouse. Again she looked to her Gundam with longing. There's no current   
mission… There can't be any harm in enjoying my free time.  
  
Convinced, Jackie put aside the bunker blanket she'd been wearing and rode the lift up,   
climbed onto her Gundam, into the cockpit and hopped into her seat. Putting her safety   
harness on she dialed in the codes and waited till all systems were ready, "Voice   
recognition code, please confirm."   
  
"This is pilot 06, ready for take off!"  
  
"System activated."  
  
"Alright, lets go Runner!"  
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
(Moments later)  
Tina entered the living room counting out her money. Duo, who was spread out on the   
couch, looked up with bored eyes at the German's entrance. "Hey Tina… Whoah!" Duo's   
eyes widened, eyeing the stack of cash with much curiosity as his co-pilot folded it into   
a neat roll and went to put it in her pocket. "Where did you get all that cash?!"  
  
"Wufei has proven to be a real cash machine, this is where." She said, her accent clear in   
her speech as she grinned evilly. Then an idea popped into mind. She smiled in a   
friendly manner at Duo. "Hey Duo, want to go see a movie? I'm kinda bored and there   
isn't much else to do, since Koree has locked herself up in her room and refused to   
come out. Plus…"  
  
"Plus?" Duo prompted.  
  
"There was this movie I really wanted to see but it isn't the type Koree would enjoy. So…   
wanna tag along?"  
  
"Well with an invitation like that who could refuse?" Duo grinned nervously. Come on   
Maxwell, you two are friends… so it can't hurt. He looked once more at the smiling   
face and threw up his hands. "Okay, so… what movie are we going to see?"  
  
She grinned wickedly. "Ever heard of the movie 'Blade'?"  
  
Duo became wary, knowing just by her tone and that evil glint in her normally cold blue   
eyes that it wasn't going to be some boring chick flick. "No,"  
  
She grinned even wider. "You'll enjoy it. Believe me."  
  
"I'll take you're word…" Duo grinned in return, Tina nodded and grabbed her jacket   
from the closet, leading the way out the front door for Duo to follow.  
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
(Moments later)  
"Hmmmm…."   
  
Koree sat up in bed and stared straight ahead, not really seeing anything in front of her   
as she listened… It's quiet. Waaaaaaaay to quiet, considering Duo and Wufei are   
here…   
  
Koree jumped up and went into the hallway to look.   
  
"Where did Duo go so fast?… In fact, where is Quatre?… And Jackie?… And Tina?…   
Where the hell did everyone GO?! I can't believe they left me here alone with no one to   
talk to but Wufei, Trowa and Heero…" Koree snorted as she sat cross-legged on the   
couch and grabbed up the remote control.   
  
"Stupid bakas… leave me here alone with the ice block, the statue and the woman hater   
will they? I'll fix them tomorrow…"  
  
The room offered simple silence as an answer to Koree as she idly began flipping   
through channels. "Figures… And I'll bet that stupid braided idiot talked them into it."   
Damn! Why isn't there ever anything on when you're bored?! Koree growled and   
threw the remote to the far end of the couch. "I didn't realize God had a sense of   
humor…"   
  
Frustrated beyond belief, pilot 08 got up and disappeared to her room, and didn't come   
back for several minutes, and when she did, in her hand she carried two CDs. Sitting   
down once more on the couch, she switched on the CD player to listen to one of her   
CDs. Sighing to herself, Koree swung her legs up onto the couch and leaned back as the   
music began to play.   
  
Seeing as she was supposedly there alone it shouldn't bother anyone, and the last   
people she expected to complain were Trowa and Heero, maybe Wufei, but hell, if he   
tried to stop her she could always just ignore him. Koree closed her eyes and began to   
loose herself in the melody, the words wrapping around her mind and opening a few   
memories of experience for the brunette teen.   
  
//How did you get in? Nobody's supposed to be here, I've tried that love thing for the   
last time,//   
  
"//my heart says "no-no"… Nobody's supposed to be here, but you came along and   
changed my mind, my mind…//"  
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
Heero walked through the house flipping off TV's and radios left on by the braided baka   
and or Jackie and Koree. He growled as he shut off the loudest distraction, the music   
blaring from Duo's speakers. A dead silence filled the air after he'd hit the off switch,   
no, not dead silence… Something else was still on, a radio maybe. It sounded as if it   
were coming from the living room.  
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
Heero headed back to the living room and stopped dead in surprise at the entrance.   
That sound, is that singing?… He ventured forward quietly into the entrance of living   
room where he realized it was indeed one of the girls singing. Jackie was automatically   
ruled out since he'd heard her sing once before, and it didn't sound nearly quite so well.   
That meant it could only be Tina or Koree.   
  
Wanting to hear the rest of the song, and not wanting to give the girl a heart attack,   
Heero leaned noiselessly against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest as   
the music flowed all around him, a sad ring to the singer's voice added a solemn touch   
to the singing…  
  
"//…… I've spent all my life, on a search to find, the love who'll stay for eternity, the   
heaven sent to fulfill my needs. But when I turn around, again love has knocked, me   
down. My heart got broken oh it hurt so bad, I'm sad to say love wins again.//"  
  
//So I chain my heart, under lock and key, to take some time, and take care of me,//  
  
"//But I turn around, and you're standing here, how did you get in—//"  
  
A loud thump from upstairs snapped Heero back to reality and caused the singer to stop   
her performance. Damn, I was enjoying that… Heero silently cursed, he looked into   
the room to see Koree, who'd been laying out on the couch, looking upset and   
thoughtful about something as she continued to silently mouth the words… Hmmm…   
I've never seen anything but a smile on her face, what could be bothering her…  
  
She was obviously buried deeply into her thoughts because she hadn't noticed Heero's   
presence until he was standing directly in front of her. She looked up at him, clearly   
surprised, her mouth half open in mid-sentence. She raised a questioning eyebrow as   
he glared down at her curiously. "…How long have you been listening?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Long enough."  
  
Koree looked at her hands to hide the crimson shade on her cheeks.  
  
"You sing pretty well."  
  
She blushed even deeper as she swung her legs down to sit upright and make room for   
him to sit should he choose to do so. "You're just saying that."   
  
"I don't give compliments. I state facts."  
  
She sank into the couch and blushed even deeper, desperately wishing for a hat or   
something else to hide her face from the Prussian eyed boy. Suddenly, he made a move   
to sit next to her and their hands brushed. Unexpectedly, her heart skipped, she could   
have sworn she'd just felt a little shock run through her hand as his skin had touched   
hers. Her face grew flustered and she wasn't quite sure what else to do, so she played   
herself off by looking in the other direction.   
  
He, meanwhile, was feeling rather relieved she'd chosen that moment to look away, or   
she may have noticed the sudden surprise on his face. He recovered quickly, however,   
and now he watched her with a curious gleam in his eyes. "So, what exactly do the lyrics   
mean?"  
  
After she was positive she could look at him and not look like an idiot, she slowly and   
calmly raised her face and leaned forward, latching her hands behind the back of her   
neck in thought. I'm so nervous… why? I already know I like him, but I've never been   
so nervous around a guy I liked before. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye   
and nearly lost her train of thought. Damn he's got gorgeous eyes… So deep, and…   
Oh stop it Thomas stop it! "Its about someone who was hurt in the past and thinks   
they can never fall in love again like they had before. And then one day someone else   
comes along and, before they realize what's happened, they've fallen in love with that   
new individual. It's true love, something everyone wants to experience, most people   
don't have such a privilege, and I wouldn't really know myself."  
  
"You've never been in love before?"  
  
"Well… Actually, Heero," I'm starting to wonder…   
  
"Never mind, I can see the answer by the way you're looking at me."  
  
Koree turned away and nodded in reply to his answer. Yeah, I forget he's the perfect   
soldier, what would he care… He's probably just curious, everyone is, and here I I'm   
blowing this conversation way out of proportion… "What about you? Have you ever   
been in love?"  
  
"No," But I'm starting to wonder… "I don't imagine love and war go hand in hand…"   
How much sense does it make to fall in love with someone you may never see again? If   
they even feel the same…   
  
Koree nodded.   
  
"So, why did you look so depressed when you stopped singing?"  
  
Trust me you sure as hell wouldn't want to know. This girl has some issues even /she/   
can't handle… She leaned her forearms on her knees as she stared down at the table   
in front of them. Feeling rather uneasy with the idea of sharing the feelings that were   
linked so directly with her past, she replied; "I wasn't depressed,"   
  
Heero suddenly turned to look straight ahead and lean back on the couch, feeling   
uncomfortable with her reluctance to tell the truth. "If you don't want to tell me, just say   
so."  
  
Don't push him away, how can you get over it when you bottle it up like that? "Well…   
Heero, if you really want to know," She adjusted again, this time pulling her legs up   
underneath her to sit Indian style while her hands locked together tightly and came to   
rest against her lips, allowing Heero to see just how nervous she was about admitting   
her feelings. "I guess, I guess it's because, I feel lonely." She whispered the words,   
feeling hollow with the confession.   
  
… Lonely… I guess flirting with every guy within ten feet isn't as fun as she made it   
look.  
  
"Everyone else, thinks I just flirt with every guy I meet because I'm boy crazy, but I… I…"   
I'm not going to get hurt by any one else ever again, the only way to ensure that, is not   
to get involved with anyone else.…  
  
Heero waited for her to go on, he could see she was close to admitting something,   
maybe something about her past. and it was clearly bothering her too. But instead of   
going on she suddenly looked up at him with a forced smile that couldn't even begin to   
mask the sorrow in her eyes. "Well I am a teenage girl after all, and everyone wants to be   
loved by someone, ne?"  
  
"……"  
  
Right, never mind. "I'll just take that for a yes and leave it alone."  
  
She's not being completely honest with me, I can see it, her eyes show it… If only I   
could read people like Duo…  
  
"Well, I think I'll go to bed. I, guess I'll see you in the morning…"  
  
"……" Yeah, Heero watched casually as she walked towards the hallway and gave a   
wave and goodnight in his direction. He wondered, could it be that… no, no that wasn't   
at all likely. Heero shook his head, then stood and decided to head to sleep himself.   
There was no work on Wing that needed to be done, the other Gundams were all in good   
shape as well, no missions or mission reports, and he'd rather try to get some sleep   
while he could than sit around with nothing to do…   
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
(Secret location / Ten p.m.)  
Jackie looked up at the stars and sighed, she had been laying there for hours now when   
she was suddenly interrupted by approaching footsteps.  
  
Quatre approached the cove completely caught up in his thoughts, and didn't notice the   
younger girl lying there until he'd nearly reached her. As his blue eyes settled on her, a   
group of butterflies seemingly decided to take refuge in his stomach. The blonde pilot   
wondered if she'd noticed him, but she didn't turn and instead continued to gaze up at   
the sky.   
  
Fighting down his nerves and holding back on the urge to leave the French blonde to   
herself, Quatre spoke out against the silence, softly so he wouldn't startle her. "Didn't   
take you long to find this place, huh?"   
  
Jackie turned to look back at him and smiled warmly in greeting before returning her   
gaze to admire the scene before them. "It's beautiful… I wish I could stay forever,"  
  
Quatre started at the loving look in her eyes as she addressed him, but recovered and   
took a seat on the ground beside her. "I know how you feel. This sight is amazing." But   
not as amazing as you are little one.  
  
"So, how long have you been coming here?" She asked quietly, as both were afraid to   
break the gentle silence that presided over their get-away.  
  
"Since we arrived here." Quatre turned to watch her with a gentle smile as she continued   
to look on in awe. "I find it, very inspiring, it's, a natural wonder…" He reached out to   
brush some hair from her face lovingly; she turned to stare at him in surprise. "But,   
looking into your eyes never ceases to amaze me more…"  
  
Jackie started slightly as she suddenly felt his fingertips brushing affectionately across   
her cheek, and her eyes widened in shock as she felt his lips press softly against hers.   
Letting go of herself, she let her body go nearly completely lax, melting under his caring   
touch.   
  
Quatre pulled her a little closer for support as he felt her go limp in his arms. I knew I   
sensed something from her… Jackie if you only knew how happy you've made me…  
  
The kiss seemed to last forever, and she would have liked it to, but eventually she had   
to pull away to breathe. "Quatre, I-"  
  
"Shhh, Jackie it's okay. I've just wanted to tell you, how I feel, for so long…" He wrapped   
his arms around her in a loose embrace and leaned down to whisper gently in her ear. "I   
know it hasn't been very long since we met, but I think I love you Jackie…"  
  
"Quatre… I love you too," She leaned back and felt Quatre's arms tighten comfortingly   
around her, deepening the embrace, and together, both of them stayed there watching   
the stars.  
  
~ooOooOooOoo~  
  
(Gundam safehouse [kitchen] / Tuesday / Six a.m.)  
Breakfast that morning was suddenly and abruptly interrupted as a thoroughly pissed   
Koree made her entrance. She glared at her two comrades as they stared back. "And just   
what the hell were you thinking leaving me alone like that with the statue, the ice block,   
and the woman hater?!"  
  
Both girls looked at her blankly, rather puzzled, but soon realization and a dirty smirk   
brightened Jackie's face. "Why? Does it bother you that you had no one to make fun of?   
*Kinky*?"  
  
"*JACKIE*!!! Don't *call* me that! It's bad enough that that braided *baka* over there   
calls me that every five minutes! DON'T YOU START!"   
  
A chuckle from the other end of the table made Koree turn her death glare on Tina's   
smiling form. "And where were exactly did you disappear to last night Chester cat?"  
  
Tina shrugged. "I went to the movies with Duo."  
  
Koree's jaw almost hit the floor as she stared at her comrade in shock. "You went to the   
movies with *him*? And didn't even bother asking me if *I* wanted to come along?"   
Koree growled. "Well then," She looked at Quatre with gritted teeth. "Give me some   
coffee, with a lot of sugar. I think I'm going to need the energy today…" She turned to   
grin sweetly at her friends as he began making the drink.  
  
Tina was on her feet to protest in less than a second. "You have to be kidding. Sugar and   
caffeine?"  
  
Trowa raised his only visible eyebrow. "Hide everything sharp and edgy."  
  
"And everything on wheels." Jackie snickered. Koree glared at them both.  
  
"I should go and call the ambulance, we could need them I guess." Tina looked at Koree   
to see the girl was stewing where she stood. It wasn't till then that she noticed the slight   
red in her friend's eyes, indication that the girl had either stayed up all night, or had   
been crying. She'd have to look into that later, or maybe the American girl would just   
want to be left alone for about it…  
  
Koree, not caring about that at the moment, simply glowered. At this moment she was   
about ready to strangle Tina.   
  
"Jeez, if looks could kill…" Duo muttered, which earned him a death glare from Thomas   
as well.  
  
At this moment Heero entered the kitchen. He took a good look around, took notice of   
the death glare in Koree's normally playful eyes, and the smirks on everyone else' faces.   
"What's going on in here?"  
  
"Nothing." Jackie smiled.  
  
Koree glanced at the pilot and then quickly away again as she suddenly felt uneasy. She   
took the mug out of Quatre's hand and turned to leave, ushering a silent thanks to   
Quatre as she crept past Yuy without another glance at anyone. And with that, Koree   
had left the room.  
  
  
(Craftford High / Tuesday / Eight thirty a.m. {passing period})  
Heero stood at his locker watching the attractive senior flirt with Koree. The two kept   
flashing smiles at one another, seemingly totally unaware of anyone else around them at   
the moment. She's a damn good actress if what she said yesterday night was really   
true. He thought grudgingly. He thought back on what she had said the night before.   
  
I guess, I guess it's because, I feel lonely… I mean, everyone thinks I just flirt with every   
guy I meet because I'm boy crazy, but… I… I…"  
  
If that's how she handles her loneliness then let her… It isn't your business or problem   
and it isn't like she's endangering herself or anyone else, except maybe those boys   
emotions…  
  
… Heero couldn't help but wonder what she'd been about to say before she'd cut herself   
off the night before… Could that really be the only reason she was so friendly to the   
opposite sex?   
  
Loneliness?  
  
His gaze followed the direction of the taller boys arms, and kept following them right up   
to the point where they kept her discreetly pinned to the locker behind her. Heero's   
blood boiled at the sight but he still didn't understand why he was so upset by her   
flirting. Why should he care? It was, after all, her business. Just stay out of it,… As if   
ignoring these words he walked towards the two at the same time, as Tina made her   
appearance from around the corner of the opposite hall. Good, she should handle this   
better than I would…  
  
Almost as if she'd heard his thoughts Koree looked up and the smile disappeared from   
her face upon catching Tina's look. Her eyes widened, No, I swear if she even tries   
what I think she's about to do…  
  
Tina stopped and glared at the boy coldly, when he didn't respond Tina cleared her   
throat, making him look up. "Oh, hey," he let one arm fall to his side, the other   
remained on Koree's right. "You're one of Koree's friends?"  
  
"… You could say that." Tina stated flatly and continued to glare.   
  
"Tina-"  
  
"Don't you think you have other places to be other than *here*?"  
  
Scott frowned "Scuse me?"  
  
"In other words," Tina scowled. "Get, lost."  
  
It was then that Heero had reached the little group, and had begun glaring at the boy,   
making him fidget under his interrogating stare.   
  
Koree frowned at Tina and gave Scott's sleeve a slight tug. "Maybe we should both be   
leaving-"   
  
"Oh no, *you* are staying here. Goodbye boy…"  
  
God… I can't believe she just did that…  
  
Scott bid Koree a quick farewell and left with only one sidelong glance over his shoulder   
at the three, one final glare from Heero and he didn't dare turn around again.   
  
Meanwhile, Koree had begun to stew in her anger and she glared at her German friend,   
unbelievably angry with her at the moment. "Why the hell did you do that?! If I want to   
flirt with someone then it's damn well /my own/ *business*!"   
  
"What do you think he would happen to think if you one day disappeared with no trace?"   
Tina hissed. "Did you completely forget we're here temporarily?"  
  
She doesn't understand…… How could she ever understand?! Koree glanced at Heero   
and just as quickly averted her gaze to look at the floor, praying desperately that she   
wouldn't start crying in her anger right then and there and make a complete fool of   
herself in front of her comrades. In a lower voice she said; "That was no reason to chase   
him off." You don't know how hard it is for me… You probably never will. I don't meet   
guys like him that often… She added in an inaudible whisper; "How could you   
understand…"   
  
Tina furrowed her brow at the black girl. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I just…" She brought her gaze up to Tina's and got upset all over again when   
she saw the girl's seeming indifference, though mentally she knew better it didn't help   
now. She frowned, her eyebrows drawing together as she spoke tightly. "I just wish you   
would stop being so damn strict!"  
  
"Stop your whining and get to class before you're late." Tina snickered.  
  
Koree turned around in what Tina and Heero thought to be pouting until she'd walked   
away without another word to either of them.  
  
Heero frowned as well as Tina, I wonder what that was about… she turned to Heero.   
"Do you think I was wrong to do that as well? Or was Koree just overreacting?"  
  
Heero simply shrugged, trying to show indifference. "We can't afford to get to attached   
to anyone with the way we live, or one might not live long enough to enjoy it…"  
  
Tina stared at Heero quizzically, That sounded like he'd been turning that idea around   
in his head for a while, wonder what it means… She nodded. "Shall we go to class?"   
  
"……"  
  
You can't hide behind that silence for long, Tina thought as they walked, it might   
not be me but sooner or later someone is going to figure out what you're hiding under   
that façade…   
  
~ooOooOoo~  
(Gundam Safehouse / Tuesday / Seven thirty p.m.)  
Loud laughter echoed through the house, the sound traveled up the stairs to the door of   
Wufei where he was meditating. Key word; "was".   
  
His eyes flew open and a vein above his right eye began to tick. What the heck is all   
that noise about? He growled.   
  
Slowly he slipped out of his meditating position to head downstairs. Once at the door of   
the den his jaw dropped. "KISAMA!!!"  
  
  
Duo, Quatre, Tina, Jackie, and Koree turned around at Wufei's loud exclamation, and   
Koree's eyes went wide with a nervous smile. "Uh oh, hey Wuffie. How's it hangin?"  
  
"THIS time I will make sure to finish you off Onna!" Wufei bellowed as he stabbed an   
accusing finger at Koree before he lunged.  
  
"ACK! Oh shit!!"   
  
Wufei grabbed empty air where Koree had been sitting a split second before.  
  
Everyone watched in amusement as the black pilot jumped to her feet and bolted   
through the double doors leading outside.  
  
  
"HEY GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME YOU MANIAC WHAT ARE YOU NUTS?!?!?!"  
  
"ONNA GET BACK HERE AND PAY FOR YOUR TREACHERY!"  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"Dammit Wufei can't you take a joike?! Ha ha you know?! You nearly took my head off   
with that damn thing!"  
  
"Just hold still and I'll rectify that mistake!!!!"  
  
Tina and Duo both jumped out of their seats and hurried to the window to watch Wufei   
chase after Koree. Duo was fairly impressed to see she was actually doing a good job of   
keeping away. "Kinky is actually pretty fast, wonder if we could convince her to try out   
for track?"  
  
"Well she may be fast but it looks like she's getting tiered." Jackie commented next to   
Duo.  
  
"I somehow doubt screaming is helping any…" Quatre said in reply.  
  
Duo snickered. Meanwhile, Koree's and Wufei's arguing could still be heard, along with a   
lot of crashing as pot after pot was sent sailing after the Chinese pilot's target.  
  
"I'd better go help her out,"  
  
The three looked up at Tina questioningly as Duo spoke their minds for them.  
  
"Why bother? I thought you said she was being a pain today…"  
  
Tina smiled as she surrendered willingly. "Well, she does sort of deserve to get what's   
coming to her."   
  
"What's going on out there?" Trowa asked as he joined them.  
  
"Koree is being chased by Wufei again."  
  
They all exchanged glances before Duo spoke up to break the silence.  
  
"So did anyone see last nights game?"   
  
"DUO!"  
  
Suddenly it was like a heard of elephants had burst into the house, Wufei's cursing could   
still be heard just above Koree's scream of panic as the black girl raced inside. Everyone   
went to the door to see Koree disappear, wide-eyed with fear, into a room and slam the   
door shut, and Wufei, still cursing a fit of Chinese, slam into it and fall back on his butt.   
He screamed the loudest curse yet and jumped up to pound on the door.   
  
Trowa rolled his eyes up as he and the others went to sit down while Jackie stared open   
mouthed. "Is he always that crazy?"  
  
"He's even worse when Duo does something to him…"  
  
Duo grinned boastfully and leaned back in the reclining chair he'd choosen. "I have to   
admit, I am quite the prankster."  
  
"Scamp," Trowa muttered under his breath in a joking tone. Everyone else laughed and   
Duo just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Heero didn't even look up from his reading as he heard the would be object of his   
affection enter the room and lock the door with a loud gasp. She muttered a string of   
curses as she panted for air, Heero stifled a snicker, sure that that was Wufei screaming   
bloody murder outside.  
  
Damn he's fast… Koree thought as a few more profanities ushered themselves from   
her mouth. She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin as she saw Heero   
staring at her with a bit of a smirk.   
  
Heero again fought a laugh, staring at the wide-eyed Nightcat pilot. Her expression was   
priceless right at that moment, her emotional eyes had widened the –second- she'd   
spotted him and he enjoyed seeing her so caught off guard. Seeing her mouth hanging   
ajar gave him a brief urge to take advantage of her shocked state, just imagining how   
shocked she'd be with his lips suddenly locked with hers.   
  
…… Where in all hell had that come from?   
  
Koree finally had recovered from her fright and now turned away from the Japanese   
pilot's expressive glare, quickly and easily mistaking it for one of contempt for her   
invading his privacy. She muttered an apology and reached for the door and threw it   
open.  
  
"GOT-"  
  
*SLAM*  
  
Heero grinned, charmed by the pale pallor of her skin as she leaned back against the   
door helplessly. Great, She thought, stuck in here with the stone statue… She   
forced an nervous smile. "Ahem,"  
  
Stoic face and all, Heero stood up and went to her, she looked up at him questioningly   
and jumped aside as he reached out to open the door. Wufei immediately threw himself   
forward, slammed into Heero, looked up, and swallowed.   
  
Heero glared.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
Duo was walking past the door way when suddenly Wufei came flying out of Heero's   
room, he slammed into the startled American and sent them both toppling to the floor   
in a heap.   
  
Heero stood at the door glaring down at the Chinese pilot as Koree came to the door   
and Duo looked up. When Heero turned to look at her she mumbled a hasty "thanks"   
and very abruptly disappeared. Duo looked after her, a little confused, Wonder what's   
going on with those two…  
  
"Get off of me Maxwell!"  
  
Duo blinked at Wufei, "Aw Wu-baby, you mean you don't wanna cuddle?"  
  
Wufei glared and Duo grinned, "I'll take that as a no."  
  
The Chinese pilot muttered; "Shut up Maxwell-no-baka," and forcefully shoved Duo off   
of him. As their comrade was stalking off down the hall to try and find where his victim   
was hiding next Duo looked up at Heero with a lopsided grin. "Geez Heero, maybe I   
aught'a be takin' notes from you! I never realized you were such a playboy…"  
  
"If you're looking to get everyone pissed off at you today you're off to a good start."   
  
Duo stared after Heero in amused shock, but by the time he'd come up with a come-  
back the door to Heero's room was closing again. Duo sighed from his place on the   
floor as his cheek came to rest on his hand. "Whatever you say Lover-boy…" *I* know   
something is up, and I for one am going to find out…  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
(OZ Suit factory {Base Jubilee} / Thursday / One thirty p.m.)  
Where is he? He must be hiding, waiting for me to show my face that's it. Well, I'll   
show you. "Here dolly dolly dolly… Koree wants to know if you can come out and play!"   
Koree stalked forward in Nightcat, searching for her prey. I'll get ya, no point in   
delaying it you *stupid suit*… Nightcat never looses.  
  
THERE! Movement on her right where one lone window lit the otherwise pitch-black   
building. The dolls silhouette against the glass was all she needed as she locked onto   
her target.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
(Meanwhile)  
Duo, Heero, and Jackie stood outside the OZ warehouse trying to keep themselves from   
being blasted to bits by the onslaught of approaching Virgo's when the glass beside and   
behind them suddenly exploded outward with the two suits.  
  
Nightcat removed her claws from the now disabled doll she had pounced upon as she   
looked up at the two boys. "This place'll blow sky high in ten minutes. By the way, sorry   
I was late. I had a little, distraction…" She grinned in the monitor.  
  
"You couldn't have picked a better time," Jackie growled through gritted teeth as she   
fought off several mobile dolls.  
  
Koree wasted no more time and jumped into the fight, fully unsheathing Nighcat's   
claws. "Ready…"  
  
"YAH! Ha, these dolls are getting tougher to beat now." Duo grunted, "Not as easy as it   
used to be."  
  
Koree winced tightly, fighting off several dolls herself with much difficulty. "You can say   
that again, but we've gotta bounce soon or we'll have one hell'uva lot of repairs to do on   
our gundams, if we aren't too busted up to do so that is…" She withdrew her claws on   
her right hand and reached back to grab the whip that doubled as a tail. It began to   
glow as it was activated. She struck it forward at one of the defense mechanisms, it went   
through the doll like a hot knife through butter, never loosing it's constant, humming   
red glow.   
  
"Heero could probably fix his Gundam with one arm in a cast, although," Duo grinned   
into the monitor at his friends, "he could also probably fix his arm just to take care of   
his suit!"  
  
Heero's warning voice called out in a menacingly low calm over the intercom. "… Duo…   
Stop distracting people from their jobs and fight!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll fight. Sheesh!"  
  
"KIYAH!!!" Nightcat leaped through the air and brought her sword directly into the head   
of an unsuspecting doll directly behind Heero. "I realize he's rather distracting but you   
might want to keep a closer eye on your back while talking to that moron…" She grinned   
into the left side of his monitor. Heero gave a little smile as thanks before he went back   
to the fight at hand.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
(Gundam Safehouse / Thursday / Eleven thirty p.m.)  
Koree walked into the Safehouse on her hands, smiling up at the others as she walked   
past. "I think I could get used to coffee!"  
  
Tina wailed. "What did I do to deserve this?!"  
  
"Sexy, athletic, and flexible… Stop Kinky you're killing me!"  
  
"Not yet I'm not." She growled. "But if you keep up your smart ass comments you might   
wake up very bald and very dead…"  
  
Duo gulped. Heero grinned and Jackie snickered. As Koree righted herself she stretched.   
"I think I'll go for a swim…"  
  
"Woman are you crazy? It's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow!"  
  
"Don't trip Wu-tang, I'm not gonna flunk if I doze in one class, and besides, my body is   
well adapted to staying up late nights…"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow at this comment and Trowa exchanged looks with him. Heero   
meanwhile, was caught up in his own thoughts, no one else in the room noticed and no   
one else in the room could read the blank expression, but if they could at least two of   
them might have had a nosebleed right then and there. (^_~)  
  
"Not tonight you won't, we have a test tomorrow in first period and you're studying."   
Tina stated firmly.  
  
"… Jesus Tin! You act more like a parent than a teenager, loosen up!"  
  
"You're going to study and then you're going to sleep, that's final."   
  
Duo sweatdropped, Tina sure is strict, it's gonna be a lot harder to get her to limber   
up than I thought!  
  
"I hate school…"   
  
Heero stared after the black girl for a few seconds with everyone else, then turned back   
to face the others. "If anybody needs me I'll be in the hangar."   
  
No one argued or said a word about it, and instead split up to their various rooms to   
rest or study for the night.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
Heero closed the door to his room and turned to walk down the hall with his laptop in   
hand. On his way out Wufei bumped into him, gave a curse, and resumed hastening to   
the bathroom. Heero frowned, scratched his head in confusion, and kept on walking.   
Once inside the hangar he heard a familiar voice coming from one of the Gundams. He   
looked to Nightcat and suddenly smiled.  
  
"… You came into my life, sent from above, when I asked to hold boy you showed me   
love, checkin for you boy you're right on time, angel of mine…"   
  
She went on singing, and impressively she somehow managed to be working on   
Nightcat, standing on the open cockpit of her Gundam, reading a book as she knowingly   
worked the tool as she sang softly to herself all at once.   
  
What a voice… He thought.  
  
//What a body.// His hormones seconded.  
  
Damn hormones, go back to your corner. For certain he could thank J for the overkill   
hormones, or maybe it came from locking them up for most, half of puberty(1).   
  
He stalked across the hangar towards the singing girl unnoticed, his footsteps quietly   
echoing on the concrete floor.   
  
The black girl frowned and put her book down long enough to concentrate fully on the   
other task at hand. Great, that will have to be replaced… She sighed and turned, and   
gave a startled yelp as she saw Heero leaning against her Nightcat suit watching her   
blankly.  
  
"Heero you scared the shit out of me! Geez!"  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought Tina told you that you needed to study." She   
blushed again as he approached and she turned back to her work on the Gundam.   
  
"Nightcat needed some minor repairs, and I thought it couldn't hurt to take care of it   
now instead of forgetting to later." She glanced over at him, "What about you? I take it   
you're here to work on Zero?"  
  
"……"  
  
She sighed and turned back to her suit, Shot down again… "Well no one knew I was   
coming here so that must be the reason. You aren't going to rat me out are you?" She   
gazed up at the suit lovingly.  
  
Heero chuckled. "I won't tell her if that's what you mean, it isn't my problem if you fail   
the test, since your grade will come out the same no matter what."  
  
"You mean no matter what I do I'll keep my average?"   
  
Heero nodded as he examined the book in her hand. "That isn't to say you can start   
goofing around, like Duo does. The idea is not to draw attention to yourself, and if you   
stopped doing well on your work and were still turning out 'B's,"  
  
"The teachers would be suspicious. Understood."   
  
"So what are you reading?"  
  
Koree fought to control the heat rushing to her face as he took the book from her.   
  
"Dragon Flight?"  
  
"……"  
  
"So," Heero began with an amused smirk, "What's it about?"  
  
Koree sweat-dropped. Here we go again, this guy always manages to embarrass the   
hell out of me, just by asking the simplest questions. "Well…" She scratched the back   
of her head nervously. "It's about, telepathic dragons…" Heero chuckled but held   
himself as she continued. "… and time travel, it's a romance."  
  
When he could stand no more Heero doubled over with laughter, Koree glared angrily   
but he didn't even notice. "It isn't funny!" She yelled.  
  
"Listen to yourself, telepathic dragons and time travel? It's so unreal it's ridiculous!"  
  
"At least I have an interest. Not like you, spending all your time either on your mission   
reports or working on your Gundam."  
  
Heero stood upright again and glared at her. "It's fantasy, nothing but fantasy. And this   
is real life. You know the difference right?"  
  
Koree fumed, "YES I know the difference! And if you ask me I say it's better than facing   
reality!" She yelled before she turned away.   
  
Heero stared at her after her outburst, She can't mean that,  
  
"At least you can't get hurt in a book." She whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Koree remained silent and just glared ahead at the wall and when Heero tried to press   
further she cut him off; "Just forget it. I'm going to bed."   
  
Heero stared after her as she climbed down from the suit and walked to the exit of the   
hangar, trying to figure out exactly what she had meant by those words. He looked   
down at the book in his hands… Whose ever heard of telepathic dragons anyway…  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Friday / Five thirty a.m.)  
Early the next morning all was peaceful at the Gundam safehouse. Outside the birds   
were chirping and the sun was rising. It was indeed a perfect morning despite the   
night's events.  
  
These were Koree's thoughts as she sat up in bed and looked out the window. Her eyes   
would most likely be healed up from the night before when she had cried herself to   
sleep. She sighed heavily as she leaned on the frame of her window. It hasn't gotten   
any easier after all this time, I should have known. She sighed again and headed to the   
bathroom where she would get ready to face another day at school.  
  
  
(Meanwhile)  
Tina sat downstairs at the table watching Wufei smirking over his cup of coffee. "You're   
looking rather smug this morning Wuffie. Did you have a good nights sleep?"  
  
Wufei continued smirking but didn't answer.   
  
Ooookay…  
  
Quatre was next to enter the kitchen and when he saw the other two he smiled his   
greeting and began making coffee for the rest of their party.  
  
Jackie entered next, looking somewhat grumpy as she pushed open the kitchen door. At   
his koi's entrance Quatre's smile brightened and he planted a kiss on her cheek. Tina's   
eyebrow perked at this gesture. I wasn't aware that they were so close. Only six days   
and they're already the best of friends.(2) She smiled thinking back to her German   
roots. I'm glad she has Quatre as a friend. He's a good person,  
  
Next to join their group was Duo, looking his usual angry self at this time of morning.   
He slammed the door open as he always did, which made Jackie jump as it always did,   
and he slammed himself into his chair, as he always did…  
  
"Morning to you to sunshine…" Tina muttered. Duo glared at her from under his bangs   
in confusion before looking up at Quatre as he placed the coffee before the American.  
  
"Thanks," He muttered taking a swig of the hot beverage.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Duo almost spilled his coffee, Tina spurt hers across the table when she heard Koree's   
scream from all the way upstairs.  
  
Wufei's smirk grew even wider.  
  
They heard crashing, some cursing, and another yell. Shortly following Koree threw open   
the kitchen door, a murderous gleam in her eyes.  
  
Duo's jaw fell, and Tina began to choke on her coffee. Jackie banged on her friend's   
back, trying to keep her from killing herself.   
  
Koree stood in the doorway fully dressed, her fist clenched into tight menacing and   
deadly fist. She pointed a finger at Wufei's smirking face as the Chinese pilot was   
overcome with laughter. "You my friend, are a dead man." She whispered calmly before   
pouncing onto the table and grabbing Wufei by the collar.   
  
"EEP!"  
  
The door swung open again as Heero and Trowa entered. They could only stare in shock   
at the scene that had greeted them seconds before they'd entered the kitchen behind   
Koree, behind a Koree with bright, neon *green* hair.  
  
  
  
  
"If you don't mind my interrupting, how did you manage to get completely dressed   
before you noticed your hair was green?"  
  
Koree glared at Duo, making the braided pilot shut his mouth tightly.  
  
Tina placed a calming hand on Koree's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Koree, you   
should put him down before something happens you might regret."  
  
She turned back to Wufei and pulled his face to hers. "You and I aren't done yet. You   
won't know when, and you won't know where or how, but I'll get you…" She growled   
and pushed him forcefully back into his chair, so forcefully that he fell backwards in it   
and hit the floor. He stared up at her with wide fearful eyes.  
  
Koree looked at all the faces surrounding her and said calmly. "I'm sorry to announce   
that I won't be joining you all at school today. If anybody wants me I'll be in my room…"  
  
She hopped down from the table and brushed past Heero and Trowa, not saying a word   
to them or anyone else as she exited the kitchen.   
  
… …  
  
"… Well, you have to admit things certainly have gotten more exciting since the girls got   
here…" Everyone blinked at Trowa, Quatre snickered.  
  
Heero glared at Wufei. "What the hell did you do?!"  
  
"I, I, I…"  
  
"You should consider yourself lucky you can say that right now." Jackie grinned.  
  
Heero continued glaring at Wufei, and Wufei could only stare back in shock, his mouth   
hanging open. "I've never seen Kinky so pissed off." Duo breathed. He turned back to   
Wufei. "I feel sorry for you Chang."  
  
"There probably won't be anything left to feel sorry for when Koree finishes with him."   
Trowa quipped.  
  
Heero shook his head, "You're going to apologize to her."   
  
"WHAT?! You want me to apologize after what she did to me?!"  
  
"You started it with your women don't have rights crap, now you are going to end it with   
an apology for dying her hair green. I only hope for her sake and yours that it isn't   
permanent." Because if it is I'll kill you myself. Heero growled. "Is it?"  
  
"I don't know, I just bought the first green color I could find…"  
  
Heero growled again and Duo stared up at his friend, noting the definitely strange   
behavior he'd been showing the last few days. Duo's eyes narrowed as he stared at   
Heero as if it by looking he could figure out what the Wing Zero pilot was thinking. I   
think it's time I had a talk with him, he's been acting very touchy about Koree lately. And   
I plan to get to the bottom of it. "I agree, he should apologize but that will have to   
wait, one we're late for school, and two she'd kill him before he could say a word." Duo   
grinned. "Even I know when not to push Koree to far,"  
  
Tina smiled gratefully at Duo before she finished her coffee. "We should go then, I'll   
write a note for the teacher so she can make up the test another time." She turned to   
Wufei, "A bit of advice, if you try to touch my hair I will know, I am not as heavy a   
sleeper as Koree. And, while I didn't let her kick your ass right here and now I am not   
afraid to do so myself."  
  
Wufei gulped and Tina smiled innocently. "So let's go!"  
  
  
(Craftford High school / Thursday / Twelve p.m.)  
Duo swung by his legs from the tree branch above Heero, who was sitting on the ground   
below, typing at his laptop. "I said not now Duo,"  
  
"Oh come on Heero, we haven't had much chance to talk since the girls arrived."  
  
"I was enjoying the silence actually. And that's because you're always too busy staring at   
Tina to talk."  
  
"What?! OW!!!" Duo sat up after having fallen from the tree in surprise and rubbed his   
head in embarrassment. "I didn't think anyone else noticed."  
  
"I wouldn't be a very good friend if I didn't." Heero smirked.   
  
"Speaking of the girls…"  
  
"Duo…" Heero warned. "Spit it out. What are you thinking?"  
  
"Nothing Heero, you know me."   
  
Heero nodded.   
  
"So you really like Koree, ne?"  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Don't gimme that surprised look. You're more protective over her than any of the other   
girls."  
  
"……"  
  
"You do like her!"  
  
"I don't, I mean," Heero sighed, "I don't know –what- I feel for her. I feel, strange,   
around her when we talk but, that could be because every time we talk I manage to   
embarrass her like crazy." He grinned.  
  
"Have you talked to her about it?"  
  
"Of course not you baka." Then in a less harsh tone he said. "I don't think she feels the   
same."  
  
"You'll never know until you talk with her."  
  
"It's stupid anyhow, getting attached to someone during war isn't very wise."  
  
"Yeah, you have a point. I mean, why risk being happy with the person you care about   
when you could be safer going through life alone, never knowing love. At least this way   
you can't possibly be hurt… on the other hand… you'd be hurt worse, if something   
happened to her and you hadn't told her how you felt." Duo paused and looked over to   
see Heero deep in thought over his last few words. He gave a frown of helplessness and   
stood to leave. "If you'd rather risk it, then by all means, don't tell her. But it'd be your   
loss."  
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Friday / One p.m.)  
Koree sat in her room looking down at the picture she'd fallen asleep with that night,   
where she normally wore a smile there was none, her eyes watered over and several   
tears splashed onto the picture of the young man beside her in the photo. It isn't   
supposed to be this hard to let go after all these years… It just isn't fair…  
  
The sound of footsteps snapped her head up to the door as she tucked the pictures   
away and dried her eyes. "Heero? What are you doing here, did we have a half-day of   
school today? Or did you come to finish making fun of me…"  
  
Heero ignored her sarcastic statement and tossed her book onto her bed. "You left it in   
the hangar yesterday when you stormed out."  
  
She stared at the book blankly then brought her gaze back up to Heero.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what you meant last night or are you going to stop talking   
whenever you see me?"  
  
Was that a joke? I didn't know Yuy had a sense of humor… a strange one, but a sense   
of humor none the less… She remained silent.  
  
Heero fought the urge to shrug off her answer and sat down on the bed. It wasn't until   
now that he noticed her eyes were slightly red, "You've been crying…"  
  
"Yeah what of it…" She sulked. "It isn't like you should care, it isn't your problem…"  
  
He stared blankly as Koree stood up and walked over to the window, running her finger   
through her green hair.   
  
Heero saw something out of the corner of his eye, he stared at it, trying to figure out   
what it was before he finally pulled out a photograph. "……"  
  
Koree continued to stare outside.  
  
"Is this your father?"   
  
She nodded.  
  
"My mother, when they were together he used to hit her, and me, and my little sisters. I   
never understood why he did it but I knew it wasn't right to see my mother crying all the   
time." Koree sighed, why was she telling him all this? She didn't know, something just   
made her want to tell him. "He walked out on us when my third sister was born, my   
mother couldn't handle it. She went out and got herself a new boyfriend, but he turned   
out to be worse than my father had been. He didn't just beat on us, my sisters. He was   
always drunk, I hated it when he was drunk." She shut her eyes as if it would block out   
the memories of pain.  
  
NO please stop! MOMMA! "I can still hear my sisters crying…"   
  
Heero shifted uncomfortably as he received this information, but he listened, somehow   
knowing she needed to get this out of her system.  
  
"When I couldn't take anymore I ran away from home, I know it was taking the cowardly   
way out, but I did it because I didn't know what else to do, that was when I met Master   
O. And, the rest is history…"  
  
"What did he do to you?"  
  
"The doctor?"  
  
"No, your mother's boyfriend."  
  
She jumped back a little (which he didn't notice) like she'd been hit, then, shaking her   
head sadly she walked past Heero and out of the room.   
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Hours later)   
Downstairs, Koree was curled up in the far corner of the couch when Tina, Jackie, and   
the other G-boys walked in the front door. Tina took one look at the tears in her friend's   
eyes and immediately went to her side. She pulled Koree into a hug much like a mother   
would do for a child and whispered comfortingly into her comrade's ear.  
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre stared on in shock. Wufei feeling more and more terrible   
about his prank with each sob the girl emanated. Tina sensed their confusion and   
looked up at them again, "She'll be alright, you can go on, Jackie you too…"  
  
Jackie nodded and led the four boys out of the room so that the two friends could be   
alone to talk. She took Quatre's hand and let him lead her into the second den as they   
split from the rest of the group.   
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
"Way to go Wufei," Duo snorted as they entered the main den.  
  
"I didn't know she would get that upset! It's just hair color it will wash out in thirteen   
days at the most!"  
  
"Thirteen days?!"  
  
"It turned out, heh-heh, that it was a two week thing. It will wash out in thirteen more   
days if not sooner."  
  
"Okay, well if I –ever- ask you to help me with my hair, just shoot me."  
  
"I will oblige to that wish with pleasure." Wufei smirked.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
Jackie and Quatre sat on the couch of the second den cuddled into one another,   
Quatre's chin resting lightly atop Jackie's head as she deepened the embrace.  
  
Not wanting to let go of the moment Quatre hugged her a little closer as he spoke   
softly. "Will Koree be alright? I could tell that it wasn't really Wufei's joke that upset her."  
  
"She should be fine if Tina is taking care of her, they're very close friends. As for why   
she's upset I couldn't tell you. It's something they said I was to young to handle."  
  
"I know it's hard being the youngest, but it will get easier." Quatre chuckled.  
  
"I certainly hope it does. Even considering I can't wait till I'm sixteen,"  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
Cassietwin83: End transmission! That's it for part 2 everyone,  
  
Tina: Thank god,  
  
Cryingangel83: Hey, I thought you didn't believe in any god.  
  
Tina: I don't, baka. It's an expression of extreme relief.   
  
Cryingangel983: *Pout*  
  
Cassietwin83::Hugs Ca:: Don't let them get to ya Ca, you know Tina,  
  
Ca83: Of course I do you baka, she is more or less like myself!  
  
Ct83: Well I didn't mean it like that, ::Crosses arms::   
  
Ca83: *Rolls eyes*  
  
Ct83: Anyway, hopefully I'll be done editing part three soon and Nemmy can post it,  
  
Wufei: *Dryly*Oh joy, what can we look for in the next part?  
  
Ct83: Oh lots! Like, ::Deep male narrator voice:: Gundam pilot 08 gets a mission to take   
out an OZ base, but it turns out to be too much for her to handle. Meanwhile tensions   
build at the safehouse, harsh words are shared between the girls and the receiving party   
isn't to calm about it as violence soon follows, and, new feelings are discovered and   
discussed, who and whom for? Stay tuned for part 3 of "The Newcomers" to find out!  
  
Everyone else:: Jaws ajar::   
  
Ct83:Heh, heh… um… I'm, just, gonna… /go/ now. ::Exits the room::  
  
Ca83: *Shakes head and follows*  
  
  
  



	3. Cat fights, geez what else could go wron...

(Gundam Safehouse / Friday / Seven o' five p

Key:

-…-Stressed

*…*Very stressed

…… Thoughts

……_Flashback thoughts_

_"……"Flashback conversation_

_Italic text… Flashback scenes_

_ _

(Gundam Safehouse / Friday / Seven o' five p.m.)

Duo searched the entire Safehouse for his comrade but, as it was sometimes to be expected Heero wasn't anywhere to be found. Duo sighed before a thought occurred to him, he changed direction and headed to the hangar. 

Just like I thought, he's in here working on- HUH?! "Hey, Heero I'm not sure you realize but that's -_Tina's- Gundam."_

"I realize that Duo. I'm modifying the laser so it won't waste so much fuel when she uses it."

"If you think she won't be upset, I'll be damned if she isn't even touchier than you are when it comes to her Gundam."

"……"

"So, I take it you didn't talk to Koree."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I'd hate to think she was crying because of -_you-."_

"No, it wasn't because of me."

"Well why then?! Don't just leave me hangin gimme details bro!"

"I don't think she would appreciate it if I told you her personal business without her knowing about it."

"That, my stony faced friend, is why we have –_secrets-! She doesn't have to find out but I ***do*!"**_

"……"

Duo sighed heavily. "Here he goes with the silence again… I don't understand it if we're best friends why does he act as if I can't be trusted?"

"With a mouth like *that* you truly -_can't- be trusted." Heero smirked. _

"Well do you at least need my help?" 

"No, I can handle this on my own."

With another heavy sigh Duo finally surrendered and left Heero alone with his work.

It was only a few minutes later that Heero's computer began to beep, he looked up from his work and went to see what mission they had next.

~ooOooOoo~

(Seven o' five p.m.)

Tina sighed as she softly closed her door so Koree could sleep on undisturbed. As she walked down the steps the conversation replayed itself in her head.

_I"Why are you crying little one," Tina stroked Koree's soft hair as the girl's head rested on Tina's lap. _

_ _

_"… He knows…"_

_ _

_"Who knows what?"_

_ _

_"I told Heero about my past, my childhood past."_

_ _

_"Why did you do this? I thought you weren't ready to tell anyone else."_

_ _

_"I wasn't, I'm not. But, I, thought he needed to know. I don't know why, some part of me just wanted to tell him," She paused. "I feel different around him Tina, I don't know what it is but, somehow, he makes me feel… safe…"_

_ _

_Slowly her eyes drifted closed, she was going to sleep, anything she said now Tina knew would be the complete truth. "Do you care for him Koree?"_

_ _

_"… I don't know, I just know that when I'm around him, no matter how embarrassed he makes me feel, I never feel alone. I know that when I'm with him, things will all… turn out right…"_

_ _

_Tina sat in the dark smiling as her friend's breathing deepened. I'm glad for you Koree, now if you'll just open your heart to him you might see what he has to give in return…/I_

_ _

~ooOooOoo~

(Seven ten p.m.) 

_I"… on the other hand… you'd be hurt worse, if something happened to her and you hadn't told her how you felt."/I_

Those words were coming back to haunt Heero now as he stared down at the computer screen, where the message announcing the newest mission was flashing across the monitor. 

_ _

_I"… you'd be hurt worse, if something happened to her and you hadn't told her how you felt."/I_

_ _

But, that's ridiculous! I don't have those kinds of emotions! He slammed the laptop closed. I -**can't- have those emotions, they're a danger to the mission and my sanity!**

Silence echoed throughout the hangar as an answer to Heero's thoughts, silence –_interrupted- by footsteps on the concrete. "Heero?" It was Tina. She looked up at the stone-faced Japanese pilot then the computer and lastly her Gundam._

"I'm modifying the laser, it shouldn't use nearly as much fuel when I'm finished." He explained in a level tone.

"Appreciated I suppose, but it would –_also- be appreciated if you could let me know before you start making changes to Deathangel." _

"Wakatta," (1) (understood)

Tina nodded. "So does someone have a mission or were you just goofing around on that computer of yours?" She asked as she observed the closed laptop.

Heero discreetly lowered his head and closed his eyes. "Someone does have a mission, it's supposed to start tomorrow and last the next three days."

"Well who is it?"

"Koree…"

(Gundam Safehouse / Saturday / Ten a.m.)

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

** **

"What?!" Koree sat upright in bed and blinked in the dark room. "Oh, the door. Who is it?"

"It's Tina,"

"Come on in," Koree rubbed her eyes. She then realized she wasn't in her own room, her memory came rushing back to her now as light from the hallway illuminated the dark room. Tina stepped through the door and walked over. 

"Have a good nights' sleep?"

"Ohh, I guess so. How long was I asleep?"

"It's ten now, you fell asleep at seven so I'd say long enough. You have a three day mission starting today,"

Crap. She fell back onto the bed. Normally I enjoy any excuse to pilot Nightcat but today I'm not feeling very up to any kind of activity. She forced a cheerful smile, "Nightcat here I come…"

"You can't fool me with that smile, you're worried."

Koree sighed, "Yes, I am a little worried. I'm running on low right now, but I'll just have to hope Nightcat can handle it,"

"All you need is some sugar and caffeine in your system, then you should be just fine."

Koree giggled at her comrades gesture of rolling the eyes. "You really don't like me being so bouncy all the time do you."

"You're worse than Duo when you're hyper."

"Humph," Koree's face shone hurt as she pouted with her arms crossed. "I am **not."**

"You are and you know it, now get going. Heero will give you the details downstairs in the kitchen."

Koree nodded slowly and went to get ready. After her green haired friend had left Tina sighed and flopped down onto her bed. I only hope sugar will be enough to get her through this mission if it's all that Heero said it would be.

(Gundam Safehouse {kitchen} / Eleven a.m.)

Heero sat in the kitchen at the table waiting for Koree to appear, as he waited he read over the mission again and shook his head. I don't know if she can handle all of this on her own. Not in the state she's in. Three different attacks on three different bases in three days?

"You look even more upset than usual. What's up?" Duo flopped into a chair beside Heero and read over the Japanese pilot's shoulder. 

Heero shut the laptop closed and glared at Duo. "So you're worried about her, ne?"

"……"

"Have you told her how you feel yet?"

"… I don't have anything more than friendly feelings for the girl. Anything else is a danger to the mission, and a danger to us as well…"

"In other words, you were afraid to tell her."

"I'm not afraid of anything."

"Everyone has fears, even Wufei has fears, Zechs has fears, Treize has fears, and **you have fears. They may be non existent in your mind but other people, i.e. -me-, can see them clear as day."**

"……"

"You're fishing for an excuse Heero," Duo stood up, "because you're afraid to face the truth. Admit to yourself how you feel and telling her will be easy. It starts with you."

_ _

_… on the other hand… you'd be hurt worse, if something happened to her and you hadn't told her how you felt._

_ _

Koree entered as Duo was leaving, she took a slow deep breath as she saw Heero staring at the screen, then she sat down across from him. "So, what's my mission?…"

"… You'll have three days to finish this, you're first stop is to check out the three newest mobile suits at base Ferris." She nodded, "Then you're next assignment is to blow up that base, as well as the bases Albany and Warryn, which are manufacturing the suits. It has to be done by Monday."

"Got it," 

Heero looked down at the keyboard nervously. How can she be so calm? Doesn't she realize how dangerous this is? He looked up at her smiling face as she began making coffee. 

_… on the other hand… you'd be hurt worse, if something happened to her and you hadn't told her how you felt._

Heero pushed back his chair and stood to go. "Be careful Koree, and you'd damn well better come back in one piece…" 

Koree furrowed her brow and turned around, "Did you say something Heero?"

"I said, good luck."

"Thanks," As he turned his back on her to leave she whispered over her cup, "and, don't worry, I promise to come back alive."

Heero gave a small smile as the door closed behind him.

(Base Ferris / Saturday / Ten p.m.)

"THAT'S A GUNDAM!"

"No shit Sherlock." Koree scowled into the intercom. "Now to finish this place off before the reinforcements get here. **HAH!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Koree chuckled. "This is actually a lot of fun! But, let's make this quick Nightcat, I'm still not completely myself and I need my rest."

(One a.m.)

Heero sat in the hangar working on Wing Zero hours after the others were asleep. But despite his dedication to the task his gaze kept going back over his shoulder to where Nightcat normally stood. She promised to come back, stop worrying. It's making you weak…

Heero stared at Wing Zero's face as he paused in his work. "Maybe, I should get some rest… I'm starting to loose it."

"You never **had it to begin with." Heero grinned as he looked down at the monitor and saw Koree. "Just letting you know that part one of the mission is complete, I'm sending the images of the new suits now. I have to give OZ credit these suits look pretty strong. They used one of the prototypes on me tonight during the battle." She chuckled as Heero began looking over the images. "Of course it didn't stand a chance but it put up a good fight. It's fast, really fast."**

"Did you get the plans?"

"All destroyed. All files erased, and tomorrow I go after the other two bases. I'll be done before Monday even gets here."

"Don't underestimate OZ, that's exactly what they want you to do."

"You worry too much." She said as if OZ were no threat at all. "All I have to do is get in, plant the explosives and get out. With Nightcat that will be no trouble at all." She grinned. "They won't even know what happened until I'm gone. Well, I should go so you can get your rest. Can't have you losing what little sanity you have left." 

"……"

"Right." She sighed. "Back to that again, well later!"

"Later dragon girl."

The last thing Heero saw before flipping off the screen was Koree's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. He grinned as he closed his laptop and went to his room.

(Base Warryn / Sunday / Twelve p.m.)

Nightcat, lend me some energy here I'm going on no fuel! Koree thought as she strained to stand up again in her fallen Gundam. My reflexes are to slow! "**AH!" **

She hissed as blood trickled down her head. "Fuck, this isn't exactly going as smoothly as I planned. DAMN YOU STUPID DOLLS YOU'RE SCREWING UP THE WHOLE PLAN!!!"

The dolls answered by showering her Gundam with bullets. Koree unsheathed her sword and fired up her booster pack. She then easily took out the ten mobile dolls surrounding her. She was about to call it quits when she caught fast movement out of the corner of her eye. Those look like the new doll prototypes. But then that means they've already begun manufacturing! SHIT! Now I have to find out where the new dolls were being shipped and destroy those too!… Well, in the words of Heero Yuy… Mission accepted…

"Now how am I going to take on three new prototype dolls," She tried to distinguish the pattern they had been using with the one she fought before, as she watched one of the dolls attacked out of order. "What the hell?! These aren't normal dolls! They're being computer operated by soldiers!" 

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"NO! I **CAN'T BE RUNNING OUT OF FUEL ALREADY I JUST _FILLED THIS DAMN THING!" But sure enough the lights flashed the same warning. Must have been fighting longer than I thought I was. Great. "KIYAH!" She yelled as she struck at the first one. It was gone in a flash, "WHERE DID HE GO?!" Behind her the suit slashed at her booster pack. "What in the hell?! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Downward she plummeted, earth rushing up to meet her._**

The ground shook as she made impact on her back, blood continued running from her head and now trickled down from the corner of her mouth as well. She tried standing but it was no use. "**DAMMIT! Nightcat don't quit on me now!"**

"Surround it! Don't let it get up!"

Koree growled and tried again to stand, she got halfway up but collapsed as she was shot again and again. "I NEED BACKUP!" I **REFUSE TO DIE HERE!!!**

I'm trapped. No way to escape on my own… But… I have a promise to keep… I'm, too, stubborn to die…

"Heero, I could really use some help…"

"What is it Heero?" Quatre's blue eyes shone with concern as he watched the now standing Wing Zero pilot.

"Those are the suits Koree was supposed to destroy! Dammit! They must have already had manufacturing started when we got the mission announcement." That means this was a set up… He glared at the monitor before he slammed the computer shut and left for the hangar. He called back over his shoulder, "Stay here and let the others know what happened if they ask. And, **don't come after me. Doushitemo (2) (no matter what)… And I ****mean that…"**

(Half an hour later.)

"It doesn't look like I'll be keeping that promise after all…" Koree said through gritted teeth as another wave of pain wracked her body. With the last bit of strength in her she smacked the self destruct button. When nothing happened she hit it again. "Dammit! I can't even self destruct!" Well, I guess that's it… Koree sighed heavily. I guess I know why OZ has made it this far, not bothering to show mercy on the helpless… She took a shuddering breath as one of the new suits aimed its gun at her. She could do nothing but stare at the doll as it pulled the trigger and……… exploded.

"What the hell?"

"_Tell me you weren't seriously going to do that, after you promised to come back in one piece?" Heero's smiling face appeared in her monitor, Koree gave a weak grin in response._

"Are you all right?" 

"Not really… Nightcat is out of fuel, I can't move."

"Is the backup fuel gone already?"

Koree smacked her forehead, but regretted this move immediately as pain clouded her brain. When the pain finally began to slowly fade she said to Heero; "I totally _forgot the backup. Thanks for reminding me. Though it might have been useful a lot earlier…"_

"Is it enough to bring you back home?" Heero asked, occupied with trying to destroy the mobile dolls to his left with his beam saber.

"Yeah… I, I think so…"

Heero turned to the three new suits facing him and started to draw his buster rifle. "Okay. Let me finish this base first and then we can get the hell out of here,"

(Meanwhile / Gundam Safehouse)

While Heero and Koree were back at the base, the others couldn't do anything else but wait for the return of their comrades, none of them wanting to risk disobeying Heero's direct orders. Jackie was pacing up and down, trying to think of anything but her missing friends. It didn't work, as was observed by her patience loosing friend and commander. 

"Jackie… -**you- pacing around -_isn't- helping this situation any." Tina said in a calm voice._**

Jackie looked at her with an icy glare as her eyes danced dangerously and she began loosing her own patience. "Well I'm sorry Tina, but -I'm worried-_ about the others. Not like you."_

Tina glared at the girl. "I'm just as worried as everybody else-"

"Oh yeah? I can -really- see that. What with you being just as emotionless as OZ's soldiers and all."

… One two three four… Tina narrowed her eyes as she slowly stood up. "Jackie take that back immediately." She growled, her voice low and threatening.

Sparks could all but be seen flying about as Jackie's eyes narrowed as well. She then whispered in a low icy tone… "… *_No*…" _

The boys looked at the two girls in disbelief. They just couldn't believe the girls were acting this way towards each other. They always appeared to be the closest of friends.

Duo started to sweat. Damn… If someone doesn't break this up soon someone's feelings are gonna end up hurt. And both of them will regret it, that's for sure. He looked at Quatre and could read in his eyes that he thought the same.

Jackie will end up hurt if this goes on any further. They're both under a huge amount of stress, they shouldn't be fighting at a time like this… What if Jackie gets hurt?… 

"Take, it, back…"

The air between the two girls began to crackle with electricity. "I already said I'm not taking it back, maybe if you would act like you gave a damn about Koree and Heero's return…" 

Tina growled, the two enraged girls were about to jump each other when Quatre and Duo stepped between them.

Quatre held Jackie tight and tried his best to calm her down before the situation got any further but it didn't seem to be helping as she just kept glaring at Tina with hatred. "Cut it out Jackie! You're under a lot of stress right now! Your judgment is clouded!"

"No I'm seeing everything perfectly clear! That witch doesn't care a damn bit what's happening to her so called best friend!" Jackie snarled, trying to free herself from Quatre's grasp.

"That's it! I'll get you for that! Who are you to tell me I wouldn't care about Koree! She's the only one who respects me for what I _am, not asking questions like others did!" Tina was about to shove Quatre out of the way to get a better access to Jackie when Duo stopped her midway by grabbing her waist and yanking her back into a firm grip, his normal look of amusement wiped away by a serious expression._

"Stop it! Quatre I think it's better if we separate these two for now."

Quatre nodded and dragged Jackie out of the room.

"Just you –wait- Tina! I'll get you sooner or later!"

"I hope that's a promise!" Tina yelled after Jackie as Duo dragged her in the opposite direction.

Wufei and Trowa just looked after the girls and their… protectors. Wufei shook his head. 

"Women."

(Five minutes later)

"What the -fuck_- was ***that* all about!?" Duo practically yelled at Tina. She stubbornly continued to stare at the wall behind him, ignoring him totally.**_

This's too much like talking with Heero. Duo groaned. "You two are _friends! You are –not- supposed to rip each other apart! Friends get along they don't try and kill each other! Are you even -__hearing- me?!"_

Still she didn't reply. 

"OK, you don't want to talk? Fine. Then neither one of us is stepping foot out of this room."

(Meanwhile in another room)

"Jackie, what was that all about? I thought the three of you were best friends?" Quatre looked deeply into his koi's anger tear filled, but quickly calming eyes, his voice filled with concern. Jackie closed her eyes momentarily, replaying the fight in her mind… She was already regretting what she had done.

"Quatre… She'll never forgive me for that…" The girl sobbed. "I… I didn't mean to say those things. I… I just couldn't stop myself!"

Quatre pulled the crying girl closer, rocking her back and forth in his attempt to try and calm her down. "Don't cry Jackie, you'll see. Tomorrow she'll have forgotten everything."

Jackie's response was to continue crying into his shirt as she thought sorrowfully; I hope you are right. I hope she'll forgive me for saying those words… I don't want to loose anymore friends…

Only fifteen minutes after the two boys had dragged the two furious girls out of the living room Heero came back with a totally exhausted Koree. Trowa jumped out off his seat as he saw the blood at the side of the girl's head and at the corner of her mouth.

Concern filled Trowa's voice giving a sense of false calm as he spoke. "What happened?" 

"She had to fight against the new models. They're fast, and I mean **fast." Heero looked down at Koree. "Are you alright?"**

"Just a little tired." She said almost asleep where she stood.

Trowa scooped her into his arms and promptly earned himself a death glare from Heero. "I'll take care of her head." He muttered, and with those words he hurried to make his getaway.

Heero turned around and noticed to his surprise that only Wufei was left. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the silence of the Safehouse. "Where…?"

"Don't ask… Just -_don't- ***ask*."**_

(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday / Seven thirty p.m. {Half an hour till dinner time})

Oh… My head… She slowly opened her eyes and saw Trowa and Sally sitting beside her bed. What? Aren't I dead? Nope, dead people definitely don't feel pain like this. Must have been dreaming… Koree sat up slowly. 

"Try not to move around to much." Sally grinned. "Nice of you to visit the realm of the living."

"Yeah, Jackie was very worried about you." Trowa added dryly.

"The kid was worried? Well I can't wait to tease her about that…" Koree ran a hand in her hair, stopped to finger a strand and scrunched up her face in distaste. "Green," She snorted. "When I get my hands on that Chinese--"

Sally took a moment from packing to gently push Koree back onto the pillow. "-_Nothing- too strenuous for you for a while…"_

"You just ***rest*, Heero would have our heads if something happened to you _now." _**

"What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly what I said…" Trowa said flatly. 

"He was quite worried about you, because you were sleeping so long."

"Um, how long -_did- I sleep?"_

"It's seven thirty three, you've been out a few hours now but I'd say you needed it. The more rest you get the better." 

Koree groaned at that statement from the female doctor. "So does that mean I can stand or are you all planning to make me stay like this for a while…"

Trowa grinned down on his comrade, "While the thought of leaving you here asleep while we relax as much as humanly possible (with Duo around every second), is rather comforting, I'm afraid you're well enough to get up, walk around, and probably go to school."

"Oh no the pain… it's coming back!" Koree feigned, "I think I need to stay in bed a few more days, four weeks tops. I'll be fine don't worry."

Sally chuckled and Trowa stood to walk her to the door while replying. "Nice try, if you're not down in a little while I'm coming to check on you, otherwise I'll see you downstairs."

"Later Sally," Sally gave a little wave as the door closed behind them, leaving Koree alone in the darkened room to think.

She flipped on a light and looked down on her nightstand to find her dragon book there where Heero had left it. Dragon girl… You've chosen one hell of a guy to try and get close with. How did it all happen so damn fast?…

(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday / Dinner time)

Six of the eight pilots sat around the table eating dinner that night, _six because Tina still hadn't come from upstairs, which accounted for Duo's absence (though Koree didn't know about that). There might have been only five but after much arguing with Heero and Trowa about her condition Koree __was allowed to come downstairs to eat._

Wufei sat at the table, indifferent to anyone, except for Koree, who he watched closely as she ate. The green haired girl would occasionally look up and see the Chinese pilot watching her, only to make him duck his head down. What is it she is planning to do to me to get revenge? What is that girl planning?!

Koree grinned evilly as she looked down at her food. Wufei watched with fearful eyes as she smiled up at him. Damn this is a sweet deal… I don't have to do a single thing! I can just sit back and watch the fun… Wufei is punishing himself better than I could, I'll just make him wait… Hmm, it's awfully quiet, Koree glanced up at the other pilots. Heero and Trowa were watching her to see if she really was as well as she'd made herself out to be, and even though they didn't speak that wasn't odd because they hardly said two words to anyone. Her gaze traveled back to Wufei, who was also pretty quiet at dinner, unless he was arguing with Duo or telling the braided one to shut up, but Duo was gone so Wufei was silent. Nothing out of place there…

Last but not least were Quatre and Jackie, the blonde Arabian one was putting up a good front, asking polite questions, but she could tell he was holding back something she didn't know anything about, obviously. She looked to Jackie, who was pushing absently at her food and being unnaturally quiet even as Quatre was "secretly" holding her hand under the table. 

The sound of Koree's voice snatched Jackie from her thoughts, she turned to her slightly injured comrade. Koree's eyebrow furrowed, "_Where are Duo and Tina?" Jackie stiffened at the question Koree had asked. She looked at her friend uncertainly._

"I guess Duo and Tina aren't finished talking yet." Trowa shrugged.

"***We* didn't even –start- talking yet." Duo stood in the door, his normally cheerful expression gone. "Damn! That girl just outright refuses to talk at all!" He slammed himself into a nearby chair.**

"And where is she?" Quatre asked, worry clear in his voice as he recalled the dangerously angry look in Tina's eyes.

"She's still in my room pouting." Duo replied.

"What?"

"Why is she in your room? What happened?" Heero asked, perplexed. 

Jackie spoke so softly that Heero thought he had just imagined it. "I insulted her." 

"You WHAT!!!" Heero was out of his chair, but Quatre stepped in front of his koi.

"Don't do anything stupid Heero. She regrets it and she suffered enough already. Don't bother trying make her feel worse." His gaze met Heero's stare. Much to the other's surprise Quatre _didn't look away. Even more surprising was when Heero surrendered and sat down again._

"What exactly did you -_say- Jackie?" Koree asked softly._

"I told her, I told her that she was just like an OZ soldier." Jackie admitted just so Koree, who sat next to her, could hear it.

Koree swallowed hard. No wonder Tina reacted the way she did, she must have flipped when she heard that one… Slowly she heaved herself out of her chair, careful not to cause another headache. Then she walked towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Duo asked as he jumped from his seat, he was after her in an instant as well as Heero.

"You two stay here. I have to talk to her alone." And with that she left two totally startled boys behind.

(Just two minutes later)

Koree entered Duo's room without knocking and stared at the girl who was facing away from the door before walking around the chair and sitting down to face her friend. 

"Hi."

"……"

Koree tried again. "I heard about the incident today." 

Still no reply.

"Don't you think you overreacted _just a little bit?"_

When she heard that, that was when something inside Tina snapped. She jumped out of her chair, sending it crashing down to the floor.

"_I overreacted!? I **OVERREACTED!? Dammit Koree, Jackie claimed that I didn't care about you! She compared me to an OZ soldier! To my worst enemy! How could she do that?!"**_

Koree simply stared at the chair on the floor with a raised eyebrow before looking up to face Tina. Now –there's- something Jackie didn't tell me. 

"She didn't see what I saw, didn't go through what I survived! You didn't need to feel fear when a Taurus suit walked around in your colony! You didn't hear the cries of the dying people! You didn't need to hold a four year old boy who cried for his mom as he took his least breath, knowing that the woman he screamed for lay behind you, already dead! You didn't need to look as OZ started to eliminate the street-people in L-2!" Tears ran down Tina's face as she screamed at her still passive friend.

"… That's why I fight, to avenge all those useless deaths. To make the streets safe again, for the people who have to live there…" She breathed deeply, trying to calm down again. "… and for _my future as well." Tina sank down to the floor and tightly crossed her arms._

Koree's eyes went wide. Does she really think she'll have to go back again?

"What do you think? You don't expect someone would want to take me in here, how would I live after the war?…" 

Did I say that aloud? "You won't have to go back there. You'll find something else. A job and…a nice boyfriend." She smiled to cheer her friend up but since Tina refused to look at her it didn't have the wanted effect.

A soft knock at the door made Koree turn her attention away from her friend. As she saw Quatre and Duo standing in the doorway her mouth formed a silent 'Not yet' and the boys disappeared again.

The silence that followed was more than depressing. But suddenly Tina spoke up again. "Do you really think that someone wants to employ a girl with a police record as long as the Golden Gate bridge?"

"Well I bet Quatre wouldn't hesitate to employ you." Koree snickered and even Tina laughed a little. 

"Thank you Koree."

"For what?"

"Helping me."

Koree smiled again. "Hey no prob, I got your back Tin, that's what friends are for."

Tina nodded and slowly stood straight again, feeling as if a load had been lifted. "Well… I need some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She was about to open the door when…

"Wait!"

Tina turned around to reface her green headed friend. "What?"

"About Jackie… I mean… she knows that you hate OZ like nothing else in the world, but, she doesn't know -why-. You aren't gonna still be mad at her, are you?"

Tina smiled at the worried girl. "Don't worry, I'll tell her tomorrow that I'm not mad anymore. She couldn't know."

Koree smiled again. "Alright."

(Gundam Safehouse / Monday / Six a.m. {breakfast})

"No thanks. No coffee for me this morning." Koree smiled at Quatre. The blonde boy smiled back at her. 

**SLAM **

Obviously, the next one to enter was Duo. Grumpy as always.

Duo glared at Quatre, angry as always that the Arabian could be so cheerful that time of morning. "Coffee…" Quatre blinked and waited, Duo sighed. "… Please?"

Quatre smiled again and put the mug, which originally should have been Koree's, in front of Duo, who muttered a low thanks as Tina entered. Unlike him she looked very happy, almost bouncy, making Duo mutter darkly; "Well, it's nice to see –some- of us had a good night's sleep."

Tina grinned at Duo's sarcastic remark. "You can't make me mad today. I'm in too good of a mood."

She sat down and smiled brightly at Quatre when he placed a mug of coffee in front of her. After she had taken a sip she casually looked over at a very skittish Jackie.

"Why so nervous little one?" Tina asked, her tone nothing short of friendly. Koree could only manage to grin over her cup of orange juice to contain herself.

Meanwhile, Jackie, who didn't know about the conversation Tina and Koree had had the night before, asked meekly. "Are… aren't you, you know?…" She trailed off, worried that even saying it would re-anger Tina and she'd attack her again. 

"… Mad at you?"

Jackie gave a tiny, fearful nod. Tina sighed deeply and said honestly. "I was…"

Jackie braced herself for a terrible lecture and scolding, but to her surprise that wasn't Tina's reaction.

"… but I'm not any longer. You don't, didn't, and couldn't have known about my life on L-2 so let's just forget about it. Okay?" Tina smiled reassuringly at the young French girl, who seemed immensely relived but still uncertain. "But…" Tina's expression was stern again. "… if you do it again, I can't promise I'll forgive you so easily."

Jackie nodded, once again depressed.

"Cheer up, shorty. What would the boys at school think if you showed up with that face?" Koree smiled at her and Jackie giggled. Quatre sweat-dropped, no one noticed Duo's confused expression.

Trowa ushered a silent and polite greeting as he entered the kitchen. He thanked Quatre and took his cup before finding his seat and taking a quick look at the black girl's head. This had become a temporary part of his morning habit since the incident. "Oh Koree, the green color in your hair is fading."

Tina looked at her friend and grinned widely. "Great! Then you can go back to school soon."

Koree groaned. "Thanks for reminding her Trowa…"

Trowa just grinned into his coffee mug.

Desperate to change the subject and feeling this was the right time to discuss the problem anyhow Koree frowned. "What about the base?" She looked at each one of her friends. "We have to destroy it before they produce more of those new dolls." 

"-You- won't go anywhere. You're going to stay here and regain full health." Everybody looked at Heero in shock. 

When did he get here? They all thought. Well all but Koree anyway…

"But Heero…" 

"**No buts." Heero's voice was toneless and halted all possible arguments before they could even be started. "You won't go… period." **

That was when Duo suddenly spoke up. "Hey Heero, maybe it's just me, but I don't think the school would like it too much if you showed up wearing spandex shorts and that tank-top…"

Heero glared at him. "I'm not going to school today." Duo's eyes went wide and before he could even ask the question that went through his mind Heero answered it. "Koree is right. That base has to be destroyed and since she isn't able to go…" He glared at the girl who simply glared at the table not speaking. "… -**I'm- going to do it."**

(Gundam Safehouse / Hangar / Eight a.m.)

As Heero started up Wing a dangerous look filled his cobalt blue eyes. This mission would be a challenge, but he already knew he could handle it. His thoughts turning to Koree, in her room safely asleep, seemed to give him extra confidence as he turned towards the open sky. Time to take care of business…

(An hour later)

**BOOM KABOOM BABOOM!!!**

** **

Koree frowned in frustration as she watched the news report and saw Wing Zero blasting the base to hell. Heero always get to have all the fun… 

(Two hours later)

Damn! That was one hell of a mission. These new suits are strong. I don't even wanna –**think- about the repairs Wing Zero needs. It will take me days to get him fixed again. Heero groaned.**

"Yuy, you brick-head… You left me behind just so you could go and have all the fun for yourself." Heero looked down and was surprised to see the black girl staring back up at him. 

"What?"

Koree looked from Heero to his Gundam and her eyes doubled in shock. Oh my god! What happened to Zero? "Whoa, talk about your fixer uppers…" She breathed as she observed the burn marks and scratches and broken parts. "Um, looks like you're going to be working for a while, want some help?"

"……"

"Come on Heero, I can see you aren't looking forward to doing this job, let me help. I feel useless sitting around like this…"

"……"

She growled in a low tone and clenched her fists. Well I'll show him, -_two- can play at this game…_

Heero was satisfied when she stopped talking about helping, letting him turn his full attention to Wing's repairs. Honestly, the offer was appreciated but she needed to rest. 

A few minutes later and he could still feel her eyes on him. Slowly he turned, not sure if he was just imagining it or not, but sure enough there she stood, staring at him with her arms crossed over her chest. "Do you plan to just stand there the whole time?"

"……"

Heero shrugged and went back to work.

After a few more minutes of working he stopped again and turned to look at her, still staring at him, still not speaking. Damn she's stubborn! I can't work like this… "Fine, you can help." A broad smile crossed her face and she hurried to grab some nearby tools so she could help Heero with his work. 

1.)Wakatta ~ Understood

2.)Doushitemo ~ No matter what

Cassietwin83: End Transmission! Again!

Heero: Are you gonna say that everytime you end a part?

Cassietwin83:: Nodnodnod::

Heero:: Rolls his eyes::

Cryingangel83:: Snickers::

………………

Wufei: Well? 

Cassietwin83: Huh?

Wufei: Aren't you gonna tell us what happens in the next part? You know, like last time with the funny voice and all?

Ct83:: Blinks::

Everyone else:: Kinda, stares at him::

Wufei: WHAT????

Everyone: O_o 

Ct83: Okay Wu man, whatever you say…

Wufei: I AM NOT CRAZY!!!

Duo: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… keep telling yourself that.

Ct83: Okay okay, since you really wanna know so bad… ::Female narrator voice:: Finally Jackie and Tina are friends again, Koree's hair is returning to normal, she and Heero are talking again, and everyone else is the same. It seems like everything is back to normal, but when an OZ broadcast finds its way to the Gundam Safehouse new problems and pasts are revealed. More painful conflicts ensue, and with stress seemingly at it's high point, all it takes is one misunderstanding and colony-mates are at each other's throats. What's the misunderstanding? What painful conflict involving who? Read part 4 of "The Newcomers" to find out!

UPDATE! Please send all feedback to Fuchan (if there ever was any, ::lol:: ) To dragonriderkdt@core.com 

BR

P

PHRP

HR

I

/I


	4. Trouble on the Colonies

  
Thanks so very much for all the positive Reviews and feedback!!! ^_________________^ You have   
no idea how happy that made me and Ca!   
  
Dragonbaby83: ::Still bouncing off the walls screaming excitedly::  
  
See? Heh heh, ^_^;; Last time we posted this we didn't get ANYTHING feedback wise, we thought   
no one liked it, and so we stopped posting it, but as long as you guys show us that you like it we'll   
keep it coming!   
  
Dragonbaby83: For sure! Now we have a reason to write again!!  
  
G-boys: Help.  
  
Fu: Good! Then you can post Learning to Live!! (Had to plug that)  
  
Dragonbaby83: YATTA!  
  
Fu: Thank you all so very very much!! ^_^ Now we can go finish those ficcies! ^_~  
  
  
Warning: Extreme adult language   
Feedback: dragonriderkdt@core.com  
Other: I'll say it now. I suck at writing slang. I speak it fine. I write it like crap. -_-() MUCH adult   
language in the last part, if your easily offended then please don't read, its a lot of cursing going   
around… Also, (If this is the HTML version) there are bar breaks in here where there shouldn't be,   
there was no getting around it.   
  
Okay, on with part 4!  
---  
  
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Thursday / One thirty p.m.)  
"DAMMIT KOREE STICK TO -ONE- *CHANNEL*!!!" Jackie yelled.  
  
Koree turned to grin at her young friend and said; "Sure," before opting to leave the TV on a   
movie. Jackie glared at Koree again but the black girl was watching TV, so she leaned back calmly.   
Everyone was satisfied (Minus Trowa and Heero who really didn't care).  
  
"So if you aren't the murderer who is?!" The TV asked.   
  
"Well it's very simple…" And the detective began his explanation of the clues and the suspects, by   
the time he finished everyone (minus Heero and Koree) were on the edge of their seats. "And so   
the killer can be only one person… The killer is…-"  
  
CLICK  
  
"And now, back to home shopping here on channel 16!"  
  
Six angry, infuriated voices screamed the same word at the same time: "KOREE!!!"  
  
Koree could only grin in response as Jackie and Wufei cornered her. "Now, guys, can't we all just,   
get along?" She asked quite meekly.  
  
"As long as you have the remote?"  
  
"NO!" Came everyone's answer.  
  
Jackie lunged.   
  
"ACK!!"   
  
Tina chuckled as she and the other's watched the two girls struggled for the remote. "AH!!! MY   
ARM! YOU'RE BREAKING MY ARM!!!"  
  
"I –KNOW-! I'm TRYING to get the REMOTE!"   
  
As the two girls wrestled their way in front of the TV the channels continued flipping.  
  
Duo grinned wickedly. "All right, cat fight! Get the popcorn!"   
  
Koree and Jackie stopped fighting long enough to growl in unison; "SHUT *UP* DUO!!!"  
  
Suddenly Quatre called for their attention but the two girls were too occupied fighting so Tina   
offered her assistance.   
  
"HEY! Turn BACK! oh forget it. Gimme that damned thing!"  
  
"Hey! That's L-2!"  
  
"No duh Wuffie."  
  
"…Onna…"  
  
"Shhh!"  
  
Tina turned up the volume as an OZ representative from L-2 in a three piece suit stood to address   
the audience, he waited for everyone to quiet down from the last speaker, giving them time to look   
him over. He was a young man, probably in his late twenties at the most, wearing glasses.  
  
"Looks like some sort of meeting…" Jackie stated obviously not very interested at all.   
  
"Shh, Jr. is about to speak." What the man said next shut Duo and Tina both right up.  
  
"Thank you… I'd like to start by proudly announcing that OZ has drastically decreased the number   
of street orphans, by a whole 20% or more. However, we've decided that we can do better. We   
have to increase our efforts further in order to get rid of this…" He paused as if the word was   
leaving a bad taste in his mouth. "… trash. With this broadcast we order -all- soldiers on L-2   
immediately execute any street orphans they find. Any direct or indirect violation of this order will   
be classified as a C-217 and the perpetrators will be sent to prison without trial."  
  
Oh shit… Koree's gaze immediately went to her friend. not this. Not now!… "Tina?"  
  
The German girl responded by hurling the remote at the wall, shattering the small device to pieces   
as she cursed OZ. "Those *BASTARDS!* I -CAN'T- *believe* this!!"  
  
The five Gundam boys and Jackie stared after her in surprise as she stormed out of the room.  
  
Jackie was on her feet in a second. "Jackie NO!" Koree stood and held the worried girl back   
before she could earn a few broken bones in an attempt to comfort. She shook her head sadly.   
"Let her be… I'll talk with her later. Quatre," She asked softly, "She will need a first aid kit later."  
  
"What?! Koree are you nuts?! That means someone has to go with her!"   
  
Koree stared at Trowa with a raised eyebrow that clearly said; "You must be crazy…"   
  
"No, no one is gonna go talk to right now. Not unless you never want to see them again." Koree   
thought on this and a wicked grin crossed her face. "Wufei, why don't -you- go after her?"  
  
Before he could reply Heero's concerned voice made everyone look up in surprise. "Duo? Duo are   
you all right?" Heero gave his friend a knowing look.  
  
"I… I… I can't believe this… Those f****** -bastards-!"  
  
"Duo?" Koree began slowly as she watched him begin to shake with restrained anger, "Are you   
okay?" Duo didn't hear her, too occupied cursing OZ with every name in the book and a few of his   
own.   
  
Trowa placed a calming hand on his friend's trembling shoulder. "Are you going to be all right?  
  
"I don't know… After all those are more or less my comrades dying up there. How would -you- take   
it?"  
  
"That makes two of you…"  
  
Heero, Jackie, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei looked over at the seventeen-year old pilot. "What are   
you talking about now?"  
  
Koree's eyes closed slowly as she remembered the painful conversation from six months ago. She   
shuddered as she recalled that lost painful look in her comrade's eyes. Please forgive me Tina…   
now is the time, they need to know…  
  
Without realizing it she wrapped her arms around her frantic friend, barely aware of Heero, who   
was doing the same. "It's all right Duo," She soothed, "I know how it feels, let it out…"  
  
  
(Half an hour later)  
"…How long has this been going on? -That's- what *I* want to know…" Duo growled.  
  
"A year and a half." Koree said dryly as she glared down at the floor.  
  
Duo whipped his head around to face Nightcat's pilot as he began to turn his anger on her. "How   
do you know? How long have you known about this?!"  
  
"Calm down Duo."  
  
"It's all right Heero, it's time you all found out." As Koree said this, her gaze traveled to Jackie,   
leaning into Quatre's arms. With a sigh Koree ran her hand through her hair. "Tina has been one   
of the street kids since the day she was born. Her family lived on the streets, when she was only six   
her parents were taken and killed by OZ soldiers. She had no siblings and no other relatives, so   
she became a street orphan. God, some of the things she went through on L-2… I can't even begin   
to tell you… She took care of the younger street orphans. For six years she took care of those   
kids, and one day OZ found them on the streets and killed them all, they left Tina for dead, alone   
and bleeding to death in a back alley. That was when she was found by Professor G." Koree   
winced. "She never really got over that, it was terrible, I can't even imagine."  
  
Jackie's jaw fell open then closed opened and closed like a fish out of water. Koree gave her a   
grim smile. "I'm sorry you had to find out this way. It was very, very hard for her to tell anyone   
about her past. So please don't be angry with her Jackie."  
  
Quatre held her closer as she cried onto his shoulder. Koree sighed and placed a hand on Duo's.   
The braided pilot jumped under her touch but when he turned her eyes were gentle and   
understanding, and most of all concerned. "Are you going to be all right Duo?"  
  
Slowly he nodded, his head held down with grief.   
  
"Good, now I have to find Tina, maybe I'll see you all later at dinner."  
  
  
(One week later)  
"Wuffie, if you don't stop trying to wash my hair I'm going to break your fingers off!!!" I've never   
seen a plan backfire so badly! He was supposed to worry him-self- to insanity not worry *me* to   
insanity!!!  
  
"But-"  
  
"Just let it be! It'll come out with a few more washes and I don't need you to do it!!!"  
  
"That means you forgive me?"  
  
"If it will get you out of my hair then *YES I FORGIVE YOU!!!* Now please get away from me with   
that damned shampoo! It smells awful!"  
  
Koree jumped away from Wufei's grabbing hands, "I never thought I'd see the day, Wuffie begging   
for my forgiveness… wish I had my camera."  
  
"Not funny…" He grumbled. "I have a mission to take care of. I'll see you when I return."  
  
"Later… Wuffie-pooh."  
  
"*ONNA!!!*"   
  
Duo poked his head in with a big evil grin on his face. "Add another nick-name to my list of ways to   
annoy Wuffie, or should I say Wuffie-pooh?"  
  
"Mawell…" Wufei growled. He turned to Koree with an angry scowl. "I'll handle you when I get   
back…"  
  
Koree chuckled as Wufei slammed the door closed. She turned to Duo, who'd opened his mouth to   
greet her. She held up a warning finger. "If the word 'kinky' makes it's way past your lips during   
any part of this conversation I will cut off your tongue and tie your mouth closed with it."  
  
"EEP!"  
  
"Now, you were going to say?…"  
  
"Never mind, I think I'll go ask Jackie instead."  
  
"Spit it out Duo I hate being teased with secrets…"  
  
"Well… It is about Tina… Now I know why she's so upset about her past, but, I don't understand   
why she's fighting and I, ah, well I'd just like to know why."  
  
"I figured you'd have it by now," She muttered, "it's pretty obvious though so maybe you just can't   
see what's right in front of you. You're pretty blind about some other stuff involving Tina to…"  
  
"Huh? What was that Koree?"  
  
"Nothing… anyway, the reason Tina fights, is, she feels like she has to make life -better- for L-2   
citizens." She sighed, "It goes back to her days as a street kid."  
  
"You mean?…"  
  
"Yeah, all that stuff she went through, she knows it was wrong, and she wants to avenge the   
innocent ones who had to die, and put a final end to the useless deaths…" Koree looked up at Duo   
with suspicious eyes, "Why do want to know all this? Is it because of -your- past?"  
  
Duo gave a smile, the kind he gave when he had a secret to tell, "… It's -some-thing like that." He   
paused, "If I told you my real reasons would you laugh? Swear not to tell anyone?"  
  
"There isn't a secret yet that has been told to anyone unless it was supposed to be so… And I   
won't laugh, unless you plan to tell me you wet the bed…"  
  
Duo blinked.  
  
"Never mind…"  
  
"Well I guess I can trust you," Duo checked the entire room around twice before he finally sat   
down beside Koree on the couch. "The truth is," He fidgeted, "I feel, this strange connection with   
her. I feel like, and I know this is gonna sound crazy, but sometimes I feel like she needs someone,   
to comfort her… And, don't take this personal, but I don't think friendship would cut it in this case. I   
mean, she needs someone she can -really- relate to, someone who's been through the same   
things, who knows exactly how she feels. Someone to hold her close and…" He trailed off, barely   
stopping himself from gushing his true feelings all at once.  
  
Koree gave a small grin as Duo turned to look down at the table in front of him. "And, that   
someone, the one, the -guy- who can comfort her, and relate to her better than even her closest   
friend, would be… You?…"  
  
Duo frowned when he picked up the amused tone in her voice. He stood up angrily. "I knew you   
would make fun of me if I told you."  
  
"No no, Duo wait a second." Koree grabbed him by his arm and pulled him back down to sit. "I'm -  
not- making fun of you, I'm just glad you finally told me how you feel about her. Do you know how   
hard it's been to find a guy who even comes close to standing a chance with her???"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, she's practically my sister, I just meant that, well, Tina isn't the easiest person   
to get to know. It took me three months to crack that damn shell of hers. And, I don't want to give   
you a big ego but, I think, if anybody could get closer to her than I have it'd be you. You, you're a   
good guy Duo, despite the fact that you bug the hell out of me with that nickname you gave me…   
Anyway, I know what you and Tina went through, and," Koree beamed, "you have my blessings!"   
Duo was about to give his thanks but Koree wasn't finished, she became serious again as she   
pulled him once more back into his seat. "Tina doesn't have much experience in this area, so if you   
hurt her I will hunt you down Maxwell. She doesn't know better like me and Jackie and it's rare that   
she would open up to a guy."  
  
"Then how am I supposed to know if she -does-?"  
  
Koree shrugged. "I couldn't say, I've , never seen her give a guy anything but a headache. I'll say   
it plain and simple, getting Tina to admit her feelings is not the easiest thing in the world. It took   
months to get her to admit she liked me…" Koree grinned wickedly. "You'll know. Oh believe you   
me you'll know. When she does come out of her shell the only trick is to -keep- her out. You have   
to *earn* her trust Duo." Koree smiled sadly. "That's the most, important thing, it doesn't matter   
how she feels, if you don't have her trust, you have nothing…"  
  
"I, understand."  
  
"Well then there is only one more little detail."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I expect a break from the 'Kinky' thing, at least in front of Jackie…"  
  
"Right," He said before he smiled innocently.   
  
"Baka…" Koree shook her head and went back to reading as Duo disappeared.  
  
  
(Moments later)  
Duo wandered his way around the safehouse planning how he would explain his feelings to Tina.   
What if she doesn't feel the same way and I make an idiot of myself… Oi, now I know how Heero   
must feel…  
  
Duo looked up from his thoughts to see he was standing directly in front of Tina's door. Well now   
that I'm here I might as well do it…  
  
He reached out and rapped softly on her door…  
  
Tina looked up from her reading of last weeks mission at the sound of knocking. Who could that   
be?… "Come in, the door is open."  
  
The door opened slowly, "Are you decent? It's Duo…"  
  
"You can come in." Duo grinned slightly as he brought his entire body into view. Tina drew in her   
breath when she saw that his hair was undone and was falling below his waist.   
  
She immediately became jealous as he walked over. "Can I?"  
  
"Go ahead," She grumbled as he sat down on her bed. "So what can I help you with Maxwell?" She   
flipped through the pages as her gaze remained on the papers before her.   
  
"Well, ah, I came to tell you something."  
  
"Yes? Do we have a mission?"  
  
"No, I just came to tell you that… that…" Tina waited politely for him to continue. Man she's   
beautiful… Duo sighed, this was proving to be too much for even Duo to handle. I had no idea   
it'd be so hard to say how I feel… "Never mind, I ah, forgot what I came to say…" He lied.  
  
Tina shrugged, "Alright, come back when it comes to you again."  
  
"Yeah," He grumbled and stood up to leave. You're no better than Heero, how can you talk about   
him not telling his true feelings when you can't even look Tina in the face and say three little   
words… He turned to look back at her once more, she was already flipping through the papers   
again, making marks with her pen as she went. "Aishiteru Tina,"  
  
Tina froze as the door snapped shut. Did he just say what I think he just said or was I hearing   
things I wanted to hear?…   
  
  
"I've noticed that Duo usually wears his heart on his sleeve when something is really upsetting   
him. Little things he hides well, but you'll /Idefinitely Iknow when something major is going   
on…"  
  
"You know too much for your own good." Tina scoffed.  
  
Koree's eyes widened as she pleaded her case. "It's /ItrueI! You can see what I mean when   
he's worried about Heero. He'll pace and jump at every sound, it's easy to see that guy is his   
best friend… And well, I couldn't tell you about the little things he hides because he hides them   
from me to!"  
  
Tina rolled her eyes but took Koree's words to heart for later, who knew? Maybe the girl would   
be right for a change…  
  
  
Tina stared after Duo for a few minutes, No, it couldn't have been. Things like that don't happen to   
people like me, a person like me is destined to live alone…   
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Friday / Six a.m.)  
Koree was about to pour herself some coffee when Tina suddenly stopped her. "I don't think you   
need this today. You have to make that test up, remember?"   
  
"That's exactly why I need it, I feel like the living dead today…" Koree grumbled and sat down.   
  
Tina snickered. "Maybe, but all that Caffeine is gonna eventually catch up to you when you get   
older Thomas."  
  
Koree had been just about to take a swig when she stopped to think about that for a moment.  
  
Tina smirked triumphantly but it turned to a confused frown as Koree handed the cup to her with a   
scowl. "Here!"  
  
"What…?"  
  
"-You- always drink coffee in the morning."  
  
"But I already had one." Tina pushed the cup back towards Koree's hands.   
  
"Then drink another one." Koree shoved the cup back into Tina's hands.   
  
"Give it to Duo when he comes in," Tina shoved the mug once more into Koree's hands and made   
sure the girl had a good grip on it. "you know he needs it anyway."  
  
Koree growled but placed the cup on the counter and settled for some orange juice again. Right at   
that moment Jackie entered, looking even more grumpy than usual.  
  
"Not now." She growled as Quatre wanted to give her a kiss on the cheek. He looked hurt as she   
walked past him straight towards Tina. When she finally reached her target she had to fight with   
herself to keep from yelling. "I thought you forgave me for that incident on Sunday!"  
  
Tina looked at her friend slightly puzzled. "What do you mean? I said I forgave you. I don't lie to   
my friends."  
  
Jackie glared at the German girl. "Oh yeah? Then why'd you hide my pants and replace them with   
skirts?"  
  
Tina blinked. Koree began to snicker at first, then she burst into an all out laugh as she nearly   
collapsed onto the floor. "You… you… ha ha! You did what?"  
  
"I didn't do anything with her clothes." Tina almost snapped.  
  
Jackie glared suspiciously at her friend. "Then who did it? I don't think we have a…"  
  
"Coffee, please!" Duo sat down in his usual chair. Followed by a grinning Wufei.  
  
Jackie turned to lash out at the first cheerful target in her sights. "Now why are *you* so happy?"   
Wufei grinned widely.  
  
"Huh? Did you say something?" He asked innocently.  
  
He's up to something. Koree eyed the Chinese boy closely. He's -too- cheerful.  
  
Jackie didn't care if Wufei was too cheerful or not, at this moment she just wanted her clothes   
back. "Well Tina, where are they?"  
  
"I told you I didn't take them."  
  
Heero entered the kitchen and was greeted by two arguing girls. Well now I *know* this is gonna   
be a great day. He thought sarcastically.  
  
Koree put a calming hand on Jackie's shoulder and said soothingly. "Jackie if Tina says she didn't   
take your pants, then it must be true."   
  
Duo looked at the girls in disbelief. "You mean to tell me that this whole damn argument is about   
pants?"  
  
Jackie whirled around. "No Mr. Cheerful. This "whole damn argument" is about *ALL* my missing   
pants!!"  
  
Duo grinned wickedly, the coffee already taking visible effect. "Really… *all* of them?…"  
  
Jackie's face grew red as a tomato because of anger and embarrassment. "YOU… YOU… YOU…   
AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! THERE'S NO FREAKING WORD TO DESCRIBE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She   
yelled before she stormed out of the kitchen.   
  
"What's gotten into her?"   
  
Wufei snickered.  
  
Tina whirled on him and growled. "What's so funny?! She's pissed like hell!"   
  
Koree groaned. "Not that -again-. Last time she got this man she didn't talk to us for days."  
  
Wufei glanced at the still slightly green headed girl. "At least it'll be quiet for a change."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Suddenly Koree knew why he was so damn happy. "You stupid baka! -You're-   
the one who did this!"  
  
Wufei looked at her almost innocently. "Me? Why would I do something like that?"  
  
Koree was already next to him and he ducked a little in his seat. "Don't play cute with me I wrote   
the book! You're obviously still pissed about the little fashion show we put on…"  
  
Wufei couldn't hold it any longer. He burst into a fit of laughter, almost falling out of his chair.  
  
"*You* are going to apologize to her." Tina's voice came low and her eyes became narrowed,   
holding a dangerous gleam in them.  
  
"And if I don't?" Wufei challenged.  
  
"Then we'll take it upon ourselves to -beat- an apology out of you…" Koree growled, frighteningly   
close.  
  
Wufei shivered, funny, the two girls seemed a lot more intimidating than he'd remembered before.   
"Um… okay." And with that he was out of the door.  
  
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Tuesday {next morning} / Six a.m.)  
Jackie sat at the kitchen table as Quatre was busy making coffee for the others. When the drink   
was busy boiling he sat down in the spot next to her and placed his hand over hers' as they   
enjoyed this rare early morning moment alone.   
  
She freed one of her arms to slide around his waist, planted a kiss on Quatre's lips and rested her   
head on his shoulder. "What was that for?"  
  
"Just because," She smiled, "Quatre,"  
  
"Yes Jackie-koi?"  
  
"Have you noticed Duo acting strangely?"  
  
"Stranger than normal? Well to be honest I have, but I think he'll be alright." He chuckled. "I think   
Duo is-"  
  
"An annoying idiot with a mouth too big for the rest of him?" Quatre sweat-dropped and sighed as   
he felt slid Jackie's arms leave his waist.  
  
"Morning Koree-sama… I trust the night found you well?…"  
  
Koree smirked over the rim of her orange juice cup. "Yes thank you. So kiddo how did you sleep?   
I hope your baby pajamas with the little closed feet weren't too uncomfortable…" Koree snickered.  
  
Jackie growled.  
  
Quatre frowned. "You shouldn't tease her so much Koree, you know it upsets her to be the   
youngest in the group."  
  
"Chill Q-man, Jackie's come to expect it, but don't worry, I won't do anything that would purposely   
hurt your Jackie. I know how much she means to you."  
  
This caught both pilots attention. Their heads snapped up to stare at Koree. "What?"  
  
Koree grinned again. "I've known about you two since Wufei dyed my hair green. I just decided to   
let the others find out when they might. I may be annoyingly hyper but I'm not a stool pigeon."  
  
Jackie gave the older girl an appreciative smile of gratitude as Quatre wrapped an arm around her   
possessively. They certainly do make a happy couple, Koree sighed and quietly snuck out of the   
kitchen to the second den. Today was bound to be a quiet day, Wufei had already left yesterday   
for his mission and the others had missions of their own to deal with. She was going to be alone   
with the two quietest pilots of them all. (personally I'm not sure -who- to feel sorry for, them or her!)  
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Thursday / Twelve noon)  
Koree was occupied watching the news in the second den, Trowa was out in town to get groceries,   
and Heero sat typing away at his computer. He'd been doing so for a while when Koree entered to   
get a drink of water. "Hey Heero, working yet again huh?"  
  
"Hn…"  
  
Koree giggled and filled the glass then turned to leave. "You should take a break before your face   
turns the color of the screen. A green faced Heero isn't a pleasant thought…"  
  
Heero chuckled after her before turning to look back at his computer screen. His eyes widened.   
Oh no…  
  
The sound of shattering glass brought his attention back to here and now as he hurried towards the   
source of the sound.  
  
  
(Moments before)  
As Koree stood in the doorway her whole body trembled, she slowly tightened her grip on the glass   
in her hand until it shattered. She gasped, that was how Heero found her, holding the remains of   
the crushed glass in her hands. She stared ahead at the TV, watching the picture images of Altron   
clear as day where the L-5 colony used to be… He, they're, Mom, Tabitha, De'von, Jailyn … He   
killed them! They're, they're dead!…   
  
As Heero approached and took her wrist to examine her hand she stared down at it blankly, barely   
noticing the blood running from the cuts the glass had made when she crushed it. She let the   
shards fall to the floor, "Heero… I, I'm sorry… I,"  
  
"Why are you apologizing?"  
  
"I, I broke the glass, there's glass everywhere," She muttered and bent to pick up the broken   
debris.   
  
Heero grabbed the shocked girls' wrist and stopped her, "Koree listen," he forced her to look at   
him. "you're hurt, we need to take care of -you- first." She closed her eyes as the tears spilled   
over.  
  
"Why?… They're dead, I have -no reason- to *fight* anymore… What does it matter now?…"   
  
Heero sat helpless at first as the girl began to cry right before him. But then in a very non Heero   
gesture he reached forward and pulled her close and let her cry onto his shoulder and whispered;   
"It's going to be alright…"   
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Thursday / Ten p.m.)  
When Trowa returned to the house that night he found all was quiet, quieter than normal   
considering Koree had had sugar that morning. Hmmm, wonder what's going on here… He   
walked up the steps, one by one. Something isn't right here, Koree is usually up and about at this   
hour… And Heero, His thoughts were abruptly cut short as when he reached Koree's door he   
saw a very unusual and surprising sight…  
  
  
Uh… Trowa stared and blinked in the dark, My eyes must be playing tricks on me, I can't be   
seeing this, he rubbed his eyes and looked again, they were still there. Trowa walked over to the   
side of the bed and looked down on their sleeping forms, he took in Koree's bandaged hand and   
Heero's arm over her waist as they slept. "Hey, Heero." He whispered. He tapped the Japanese   
pilot's shoulder and caused Heero to sit upright with a start, Trowa quickly found himself facing the   
business end of Heero's gun. "Hn,"  
  
"……"  
  
"Care to explain what's going on here?"  
  
"Hn…"   
  
Trowa looked down at Koree again, "What happened?" Heero put his gun back into the holster in   
the small of his back and led Trowa out of the room almost reluctantly.   
  
When the door was closed and Heero was sure they wouldn't wake her with their conversation he   
turned to Trowa. "L-5 was destroyed this afternoon… her family is dead… She cut her hand on a   
glass she broke," Heero growled. "I have a mission I have to take care of, thanks to this incident.   
But I didn't want to leave her alone, you take care of her until the others, or myself, get back."   
Trowa nodded and watched Heero walk into his room to get what he would need for the mission.   
  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Sunday / Eleven p.m.)   
Momma I'm sorry, I wish I had been there with you, Tabitha, Jailyn, baby sis, I'm sorry. Koree   
cried as she stared down at the picture of her family. I should have been there for you, I'm sorry I   
wasn't the sister and daughter I should have been.  
  
~ooOoo~ooOoo~  
  
She wiped at her eyes as she wandered down past the living room. A news report caught her   
attention on the way through. She sat down as she joined Trowa in the den. "According to reports it   
was the Gundam attack on OZ suits protecting the colony that led to it's destruction. Gundam 05   
was seen destroying the colony during the battle, it was said to have come out of no where and   
attacked…"  
  
What? Koree saw red as she stared at the images of Altron on the screen. That's, that's   
Wufei's Gundam…! -He- was the one who… -Wufei-?… Koree growled as she jumped to her   
feet to find the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Uh oh,"   
  
~ooOoo~ooOoo~  
  
(Gundam Safehouse {Hangar} / Sunday / Eleven ten p.m.)  
"Trowa let me GO!" Koree struggled against the European pilot but he refused to set her loose, it   
could prove fatal on Wufei's part if he did.  
  
"Calm down you're not thinking straight right now!"  
  
"The fuck I'm not now PUT ME DOWN! This is between me and the Chinese jackass orbiting   
around blowing up the colonies!"  
  
The sound of Gundams entering the hangar brought their attention up towards Deathangel,   
Deathscythe, Nightrunner, and Sandrock. "Finally," Trowa muttered.   
  
Duo and Quatre were the first out of their Gundams and when they saw Trowa struggling with   
Koree a wicked grin crossed Duo's face.   
  
"Don't even think about it Duo," Trowa growled as the frantic girl tried to free herself.  
  
"LET ME GO!!! You think he was afraid of me before?! Oh just -wait- until I'm finished with his   
sorry ass…"  
  
"Koree! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Tina snapped as she approached from Deathangel.  
  
Koree ignored Tina and finally freed herself from the taller boys grip. Only to be caught again by   
Duo. "Slow your roll Kinky, why don't you tell us why you're so upset before… "  
  
"Let me go Duo, Wufei and I need to talk and you're seriously slowing me down."  
  
"In the living room, now." Koree glared at Tina angrily but refused to cooperate. "Koree I said-"  
  
"This is gonna be trouble."  
  
Koree's eyes widened and seemed to glaze over with the mad urge to rip Wufei to pieces and her   
struggles became, if possible, more violent as Wing and more importantly Altron docked in the   
hangar. "Trowa, I don't want to have to hurt you but if you don't get off of me I'm going to break off   
you're arms and use them to beat Chang senseless with. AH!" She broke free of his grip and   
lunged at Wufei but was stopped by Duo.  
  
"Whoah whoah whoah!? Koree chill out girl it can't be that bad!"  
  
"How the hell would you know?! LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Duo don't!"  
  
Duo held her back and looked at Koree with a raised eyebrow as Trowa explained. "L-5 was   
destroyed yesterday,"   
  
Tina immediately shot a look of shock at Koree but Koree looked away, more determined to   
complete her task than ever as Wufei neared looking pissed at the world.   
  
"Chang what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"YES now!" Koree glared at him like he was insane or just asking for it. "So picking on defenseless   
people makes you feel more important?"  
  
Wufei glared at her.  
  
"DOES IT??"   
  
"……"  
  
This time Trowa also grabbed hold of her as she nearly broke Duo's hold and grabbed Wufei.   
Everyone else looked on in relative shock except for Trowa, Heero and Wufei, who was growing   
more and more angry by the minute.  
  
"What's the matter Wufei? Are you afraid to hit me because I can actually hit back or what? Come   
on you coward! Pick on someone who can actually defend themselves!"  
  
"Don't speak to me, you're talking nonsense."  
  
"Nonsense? NONSENSE?? KILLING MY FAMILY IS NOT FUCKIN NONSENSE!" She yanked   
against Trowa and Duo's hold but the grip was too strong. She settled to get directly into Wufei's   
face before ushering him a threat in a low icy tone. "Don't you let me catch you in the street in the   
next few days Wufei. I can promise you won't live to regret it."  
  
And before anyone could stop her she'd broken free of Duo and Trowa and stormed out through   
the door.  
  
Everyone except for Duo and Trowa just stared wide-eyed after her for a long while. This was   
gonna be a long day.  
  
  
  
***  
  
Cassietwin83: Hmm hmm…. This was rather easy to end. Now how to continue it? Oh no worries,   
it's already written… just teasing ya! So here's what to look forward to in part five! ::Deep male   
narrator voice:: With pilot 08 missing questions arise about the destruction of the L-5 colony, an   
interrogation ensues, and meanwhile, 08 returns to the safehouse but a completely different   
person. And no one likes the changes. Tension in the safehouse is at it's highest, will a mission   
with 08 and one of her co-pilots lead to an explosion? Will the damage be repairable? Find out in   
part 5 of "The Newcomers"!   



	5. You only think you know a person until y...

AN: *shudders* Im sorry that it took soooo long to get this part out, but there has been too much personal stuff going on between my life and Cryingangel's..... She's been super busy with school and work, and thus Im the one who is in charge of revising. Recently I decided to re-write the original ending to part 4 and all of part 5, and with Ca's permission i have done so. I think that the new part 5 is much more emotional than the old one (But I still keep a copy of it for it's simply to die for cuteness! *winks at Ca* ^_^), but also it goes faaaaaaar more into depth involving the characters than the previous chapters do. I have decided to do the same for the other characters, including the original 5 pilots, with the possible exceptions of two of them.... This means, that the story will be, eh, MUCH longer than originally planned, at least it means there will be side-fics galor and a sequel.  
  
*does an "Uncle" impression* ONE MOOOOORE THING!!! Let us know what you think of the self inserts please? (Trust us, we share little to no relation with their past, but its more a physical trait thing) We're trying to make them so that they aren't "Mary-Sue-ish" meaning they have the normal human faults and annoying habits and quirks. Please tell us which ones you have noticed in who???? Domo arigatou! *bows*  
  
Shout outs: As usual, this fic is dedicated to Jackie! Anyone who reviewed, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!!!! And we're soooooooorrrrryyyyyyy that it took sooo long!!! T_T I'll get around to emailing anyone who signs their reviews or leaves their addy's, so that i can let them know when uor fics are updated. See ya in part 6!  
  
Warnings: HEAVY ANGST / OOC / Self insert / HEAVY adult Langauge Key:  
  
-- Means scene change in the same area, ie: from the living room to the kitchen ~*~*~ or ~ooOoo~ Means scene change, next day, next week, next hour, month, etc.... (usually will be labled how far apart) --- Means end of part! ^_^  
  
---  
  
The Newcomers Part 5  
  
---  
  
(Safehouse / Wednesday / Six a.m.) "I don't give a damn if it takes all month Heero I want to find her and I want to find her now!"  
  
Outside the room Duo and Trowa and Jackie listened to the arguing two unknown to them.  
  
"Look, Tina. I'm just as worried as you are about her missing but all we have to go on is the missing car! She could be ANYwhere!"  
  
"So why the hell are we standing around here arguing?!"  
  
"Because we can't just rush out there with no plan!"  
  
"That's funny, because that's exactly what she did and she seems to be hiding from us pretty damn well wouldn't you say?"  
  
"She makes a damn good point," Duo muttered darkly.  
  
Heero glared at the German girl and she just glared back in return.  
  
"Don't you realize every second she's out there is a second someone from OZ could find her? Or that she could find THEM and get herself caught? She isn't thinking one clear thought at the moment and you wanna just stand there and have a staring contest?"  
  
Finally Duo could take no more. "Come on Trowa, we're gonna find her if it kills us."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You stay here. If Heero asks where we went tell him we had to prepare for a mission or something."  
  
Jackie nodded. "Good luck, bring her back safe guys."  
  
Duo and Trowa's forms disappeared around the corner without another word. The blonde girl sighed to herself and turned back to the door.  
  
"Dammit Yuy if you won't go look for her I sure as hell will."  
  
"No you won't. You have a mission to complete Tina,"  
  
"Screw the mission my best friend is out there!"  
  
"She's a Gundam pilot. She can take care of herself for a few hours but our missions are first priority."  
  
"A few hours?! SHE'S BEEN GONE FOR THREE FREAKING DAYS!!! I-"  
  
"You're worried about Koree that's fine but until the mission is done you have a responsibility!"  
  
Jackie took that as her cue and disappeared around the corner to her room.  
  
Back in the room meanwhile Tina glared icily at Heero and didn't say another word, instead she turned and walked out the door to get ready for her mission.  
  
After the door closed behind her Heero exhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair to think of a plan to bring Koree back home. ~ooOoo~ooOoo~ (Unknown Location/ Thursday / Ten p.m.) She walked down the steps of the underground cavern with an air that clearly warned others; "Don't fuck with me I'm in a hellish mood and I don't like to be approached."  
  
A few of the "customers" looked up at her with cool, silent, but non the less expressive glares as she entered the darkened room. A large man stopped her at the door. "What's your business here shorty?"  
  
"." She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and another expressive look.  
  
A few of the slightly smaller but still damn well built men in the back raised their heads from their card game to glare at her from the top of their eyes. They looked ready to back up their friend if it was necessary. "I asked what you're business here was. How about you give me an answer? If you don't you're gonna have to bounce, maybe by force.."  
  
Again she didn't answer, she just turned to keep going, a heavy hand appeared on her shoulder and before he even had the chance to turn her to face him she'd delivered a forceful punch to his his stomach, sending him crashing to his knees, the wind knocked out of him.  
  
CL-CLICK  
  
CL-CLICK  
  
The sound of several automatics cocking made Koree calmly turn her cold glare on the people behind her. The one closest gave her a hard glare. "Step off."  
  
"Make me."  
  
Faster than the eye could follow she'd grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm, forcing him to bend forward, as he did so she brought her elbow down forcefully on the back of his neck and he dropped like a sack of bricks. "Any other takers?" She asked in a non-questioning tone.  
  
The guns remained out, and without looking Koree brought her fist up abruptly to punch the bouncer in his nose before she took him down with an elbow to his gut. He collapsed holding himself, doubled over in pain.  
  
She snorted contemptuously and stepped over the gunman's fallen form. "You all should probably look into a more reliable security system." She muttered as guns disappeared back to their holsters and the thugs retook their seats.  
  
In a corner of the room a young man kept his eyes on her, watching her stride past he gave her a scrutinizing look, highlighted by a predatory gleam in his eyes. She took the empty seat next to him and he grunted a greeting as she placed herself on the stool. ".."  
  
"Can I get you somethin' shorty?"  
  
Koree raised an eyebrow back towards the older looking bartender and shook her head without a word. "I don't drink." She muttered and went back to staring at the wall.  
  
Sammy shrugged and turned to the rough young man sitting beside her. "How bout' you K'?"  
  
"Gimme a Black shot, Gramps,"  
  
Sammy silently turned and filled the mans order.  
  
While the bartender was busy with mixing his drink, K' turned to Koree and started noticeably looking her up and down. She ignored him until she felt his eyes linger unnecessarily long on her breasts, then she turned to glare at him, lips pursed. "Do I have a sign on my chest that says stare or do you just have a problem?"  
  
K just laughed. Her expression remained harsh. "Chill shorty chill, I ain't tryin to start nothin,"  
  
".."  
  
He licked his slightly dry lips, his eyes taking in her body length again.  
  
"Anyways, I ain't never seen you around here before, you live nearby?"  
  
"Forget it alright? I'm not in the mood and I really don't go for all that crap. I came here to chill if that's alright with your hormones?"  
  
K chuckled again, "Alright, I'll step off. I didn't mean to invade your space like that."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Please, whatever." //Damn. At least on L-5 they attempted to be creative. Does he even realize how obvious he is?//  
  
". Let me try again, name's Kenny, you can just call me K,"  
  
She looked down at his hand blankly and back up at him.  
  
//Damn, ol' girl is cold! I'll break you, one way or another sugar.//  
  
"On second thought give me what he's having." Koree turned to the bartender as he poured her a glass as well and handed it to her. She nodded a thanks and turned back to staring at the wall, swallowing the shot in one gulp and wincing as the drink stung her throat. She shook her head and set the cup down. Kenny was impressed.  
  
"Not many girls come up in here that handle themselves like you do. To be perfectly straight, I haven't seen anyone ever who handles themselves like you do, and trust me I've met a lot of girls." He trailed off, waving off her attempt to pay with a deep chocolate skinned hand. "First drinks always on the house."  
  
Putting her money back in her pocket she stared ahead with an almost dreamy expression. "Lucky girls, right? One for every state?"  
  
The older man chuckled. "Nah shorty, one for every city baby. every city,"  
  
Koree rolled her eyes with just a hint of a knowing grin.  
  
"So, you drink that kind of stuff all the time or what?"  
  
"None of your concern Ken,"  
  
Kenny smirked and she suddenly stood up and began to walk out of the tavern. "Ay, are we gonna see you around later shorty?"  
  
Koree threw up a hand in farewell and walked back up the steps past the now sitting bouncer.  
  
--  
  
Once out in the night air again Koree lowered her gaze to the sidewalk, stuffed her hands into her pockets and started walking back to the car.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
(Gundam Safehouse / Thursday / Ten a.m.) Jackie threw down her controller and rubbed one hand over her face. "Dammit Koree where the hell are you?"  
  
A soft call from behind turned the young French girl's attention away from the video game to her boyfriend, who watched her with a concerend expression. "Jackie?"  
  
Her eyes shimmered with unspilt tears... "Why is she shutting us out Quatre?"  
  
"I don't know, I felt a lot of hurt and anger when she left. Maybe she doesn't want us to see her like that."  
  
"But we're her friends!"  
  
Quatre nodded and hugged her. "I know, don't worry I'm sure she's fine. When she's ready she'll come back."  
  
"She's being so selfish. Doesn't she realize what she's doing to Tina and Heero and me and you?"  
  
The blonde sighed. "She'll come around. Just give her time."  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
(Five Hours later / Hangar) Tina stared down at her trembling hands as she brought Deathangel to a stop in the hangar. //Damn Ozzies. I'll be repairing Deathangel for two days at least.//  
  
She smacked the hatch open button and shut her eyes as the light from the hangar filled the cockpit.  
  
Down below on the floor of the hangar Heero was working on one of the motorcycles.  
  
Tina stepped out of her Gundam and looked down to see him and growled. //Yuy isn't my favorite person at the moment. How can he not realize how much that girl cares for him? How can he be so thickheaded and emotionless that she's out there alone and missing?//  
  
//Fuck. It's been four g** damn days and she hasn't even bothered to give us a damn sign that she's alive! Why does she have to hide from us like this? And where the hell is Wufei?!// Heero growled in frustration and threw down the wrench in his hand.  
  
"What's the matter Heero?" Tina asked coolly as she approached. "It isn't like you to loose you're temper like that,"  
  
Heero just glared and went back to work.  
  
"Are you going to wake up and smell the coffee or do you still think she's coming back on her own?"  
  
"She's a Gundam pilot."  
  
Tina just stared as he turned his back on her to clean his hands. "How can you be so damn careless about what happens to your own comrade?"  
  
"I'm just as worried as the others." He growled.  
  
"Oh I can really see that, you're doing everything you can to help so you must be so upset."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed and he threw down his rag before he stormed out of the hangar to clean up.  
  
~ooOooOoo~  
  
(Unknown location / Friday / Eleven o' three p.m.) Kenny sat at the bar wondering if they'd see the girl again today, it had been two days already and she hadn't returned. He hoped he hadn't actually scared her off.  
  
"Hey Kenny baby, what's the matter?"  
  
Kenny waved in annoyance at the girl at his side. "Get outta here Toccora, I'm not in the mood for your mind games."  
  
"You used to be, before Ms. Attitude showed up the other day, so what's up with that Kenny?"  
  
Kenny prepared to reply but then the door opened and in stepped the object of his thoughts, looking just as stone faced as the day before. Both looked up, turning back, Toccora caught the look in his eye and looked back at the girl contemptuously.  
  
Koree stepped down onto level ground and looked around the slightly crowded room. //Must be a club night, place looks fuller than last time.//  
  
Several young men her age that hadn't been there her first visit looked the new girl up and down and all of them seemed to like what they saw, the girls in the room gave her looks similar to Toccora's and eyed her warily. But Koree simply ignored those looks and stepped past the bouncer, who nodded at her presence.  
  
Kenny turned on the stool to give her a wide grin while Toccora pursed her lips and glared her up and down from behind.  
  
"I knew you weren't that easy to scare off, look at who decided to come back for another visit!"  
  
Koree just snorted softly at him and took the empty stool beside him.  
  
"How have you been?"  
  
"Straight."  
  
"At least now you speak,"  
  
".."  
  
"You make a good statue," Kenny chuckled mostly to himself.  
  
"Probably not the only thing she's good at."  
  
Koree slowly turned to glare at Toccora with dangerously gleaming eyes. ".. Excuse me?"  
  
Toccora gave her a challenging look, raising an eyebrow. "You heard me,"  
  
Koree looked ahead. "Kenny, you better get your bimbo before she gets her ass kicked."  
  
"Bitch what you got?!"  
  
"More than you can handle so do you wanna step off or do I have to show you 'what I got'?"  
  
Before further violence could ensue Kenny pushed Toccora back, "Corra, you know the rules baby, you either back off or you got to go,"  
  
Toccora glared up at the bartender then back at Koree. "This ain't over. You just better stay the hell away from my man." and stalked away.  
  
Koree snorted and turned back to the bar.  
  
Kenny sighed and rubbed his face roughly. "Gramps gimme a shot."  
  
Sammy nodded and turned to Koree. "You want anything?"  
  
Koree shook her head.  
  
"Don't sweat Toccora, she's, just-"  
  
"So why is it so crowded tonight? I didn't see many people here before."  
  
Kenny raised an eyebrow at her. "Friday nights are always more crowded. Usually this place manages to book some decent entertainment, drinks cost less, good music most of the time. Most people come for the drinks and the show."  
  
She nodded understanding and stared down at the counter.  
  
"Look, I realize it isn't really any of my business or anything but, you look like you just lost you're best friend. I'm a pretty good listener, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"I'd. rather not talk about it."  
  
". Alright, are you sure?"  
  
None of them knew how she felt. couldn't relate, couldn't begin to relate. Duo and Tina had been too young to remember as much of their families as Koree had, Quatre and Jackie had never lost anyone close to them. not so many, Trowa and Heero, they were also too young, and at this point she didn't give a fuck about Wufei. And they had the gall to act like -she- had been at fault! How could they understand?  
  
"Hey, are you alright? Do you want a drink? Or. maybe something to take you're mind off it? How about a song?"  
  
//All gone. Nothing left. No reason to fight.// "No reason."  
  
"What?"  
  
".."  
  
Ken wanted to press, but just at that moment there was a large ruckus at the door where the bouncer and a few of the gunmen were struggling with a third party.  
  
Without a second thought Ken was out of his seat, "What the fuck is going on over there?" he tried looking to see over the crowd while Koree was stuck in her trance of self pity.  
  
"White boy just save yourself an ass whoopin and get outta here!"  
  
Her ear perked.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you gentlemen, but I ain't goin no where till I speak to Kinky,"  
  
"I already said it once, there ain't nobody here named Kinky, and all the shorties in here are taken bru, you're out of luck."  
  
"Yeah, now like we said, black club only, no white boys."  
  
"Holy shit! Do you see how damn long his hair is?!"  
  
The men started looking his hair over with a predatory gleam in their eyes and Duo eyed them suspiciously.  
  
"Cut it off, take it, probably could get some good money for that, then kick him out."  
  
"Touch that braid and you'll have to get a doctor to surgically remove my foot from your ass. Now back off."  
  
Duo's eyes lit up when he recognized Koree entering the circle of taller men, "Kinky! Imagine finding you here!"  
  
Koree just glared. "I can always leave you and you're new friends to play, 'Max', I suggest you don't push it with me. Now come on,"  
  
"Hey! Are you both deaf? No whites allowed shorty!"  
  
"He's with me. Back off, Chunky."  
  
A larger man stepped in front to block their path, before a full word came out of his mouth Koree had taken him out and the other two that followed.  
  
Duo yawned as she shot glares around at the rest of the men. "Now does anyone else wanna argue about it? I said he's with me. Back the fuck off!!!"  
  
Finally after more hesitation the bouncer took his seat again and waved them on.  
  
"Damn, I didn't realize you had such a protective nature Kink,"  
  
Koree glared and led him back to her seat. "Baka,"  
  
"At least you're speaking to me, I'd rather have that than to be ignored."  
  
"Did ignoring you ever make you shut up before?"  
  
Duo frowned at the back of her head as she led him to a bar. "This where you been hiding out, Kore-mmmphh!!"  
  
Koree glared as Duo spit the end of his braid from his mouth. "Listen, no one here knows me by my name, I'd like to keep it that way if you don't mind, just because they're my people doesn't mean I trust them!"  
  
"Aww Koree I'm hurt!"  
  
Koree rolled her eyes to the top of her head in exasperation and turned to Kenny growling warningly. "Tell anyone and I--"  
  
"Ah ah, no need to make threats. I won't tell, and I don't lie."  
  
"Yeah I bet. K, this is my friend Max,"  
  
Duo fell right into character and nodded a greeting. "What's up Kenny?"  
  
"Call me K,"  
  
"Okay, K, I appreciate you looking out for my friend here."  
  
"Pph, your friend here is damn well capable of caring for herself as she's shown us a few times,"  
  
Koree smirked over the edge of her cup, which she'd suddenly decided she needed after finding Duo.  
  
"Kinky you drink?!"  
  
"PPPPHHH!!!"  
  
Duo winced as she spurted the drink and turned to glare at him. "Don't. CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
"You're nickname is Kinky? Oh, and how may I ask did you get that one baby?"  
  
"Wanna find out?"  
  
Ken's eyebrows shot up and Duo fought to suppress a snicker, no doubt, Koree would be more than happy to show him how the nickname related, but he wouldn't enjoy it like he was thinking he would.  
  
"Trust me man, you don't, she's a real jungle cat when she wants to be," Kenny grinned wickedly and Duo smirked knowingly as Koree just muttered into her glass. "Ken, you mind if we have a minute alone?"  
  
Kenny growled. "Its K, just K, alright? And fine, whatever." He turned from them to talk to another friend of his on the other side, Duo dropped his voice to a whisper just to be safe.  
  
"Koree, are you nuts?! Coming down here to a place like this?"  
  
She glared. "A place like this, as you so eloquently put it, is exactly the kind of place I practically call home!"  
  
"Oh and what is THAT supposed to mean? You can't mean this is where you've been staying!"  
  
She glared at her cup. "You don't know anything about me, Maxxie boy," She said, "And trust me when I say you don't WANT to know."  
  
"I think different, you wanna talk? I'll listen, but you can't stay out here, its been nearly five damn days, you've got everyone at the safehouse going nuts, Jackie blames herself, Tina is snapping at everyone, Quatre is worried, even Trowa is worried about you, and Heero-"  
  
Koree looked up at him, for just a moment loosing her mask and betraying herself with a look that asked, nearly begged to know what Heero's reaction was, wondered, almost hopped he was worried for her and showed some kind of sign, but he cut himself off and just stared at her and she just as quickly masked it up again, leaving him to wonder if he'd seen that at all. When he didn't go on she shook her head and turned to look back at the bar. "None of you understand,  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"I'm not leaving."  
  
Duo grabbed her arm above her elbow forcefully but discreetly and leaned down to whisper in a low tone in her ear so no one else would hear. "Yeah. You are. We need to talk. Now."  
  
She reflexively yanked back from his touch and just as quickly stood up and headed for the back door with Duo close behind. They passed several tables with several customers, and the makeshift dance floor, Toccora made sure to give Koree a complementary glare on her way to the back door.  
  
--  
  
Once they reached the exit Koree threw open the back doorway and stormed outside. "Why'd you come after me?! I can take care of my damn self!"  
  
"Because you don't have enough sense to realize you're worrying people who care about you!"  
  
"I already know you and Tina and Quatre and Trowa and Jackie care! I know that! I just didn't want to take my anger out on my friends!" At this point she stopped to kick a trash can down the dark alleyway. "And as far as Wufei is concerned I didn't want to kill him you all need him on that team, even though he seems pretty damn useless to me!"  
  
"Bull shit!"  
  
She whirled to glare at him. "What? Are you calling me a liar?! I do not lie! I do NOT go back on my word! I keep my damn promises!"  
  
"What's wrong with you Koree? Why are you pushing us away??"  
  
"Because no one understands me and I just wanted to find someone who could! I wanted to feel like I was home again!!" She yelled.  
  
There was silence for a long while after that, and the only thing that broke it was the sound of a few cats further inside the alley scrounging through the garbage. It surprised her, Duo usually always had something to say.  
  
Finally he spoke again, it was odd, hearing his voice coming out of the darkness but not seeing him, his black clothes hid him well in the shadows. His violet, usually laughing eyes were the only clear thing she could make out other than the occasional glint of his cross.  
  
He asked strangely calm. "Where have you been staying all this week?"  
  
She swallowed, her throat felt tight, constricted, and now that she thought about it she noticed the moisture in the corners of her eyes. Somehow though, she managed to speak and sound unaffected. "The car," she muttered.  
  
Duo nodded and waited, she lead him out of the alley towards the SUV she'd "borrowed" from the hangar on her sudden departure. Duo looked inside, taking notice that it was surprisingly cleaner than when she'd taken it. "Doesn't look very, 'lived in' to me,"  
  
She glared. "I also take good care of cars that I like."  
  
He waited, "aren't you gonna open the door?"  
  
She looked uncertain, and he gave her his most innocent grin, which she didn't actually buy, but. "Fine. just don't. -touch- anything that looks breakable, and don't get fingerprints all over the glass or I'll have a new mirror ornament. In fact, just don't, -touch- anything, okay?"  
  
Duo chuckled lightly and climbed in as she unlocked the passenger side door.  
  
~ooOooOoo~ (Meanwhile / Gundam Safehouse) "Where the hell IS he?!"  
  
Tina looked up from her typing in slight irritation to put it mildly, "Yuy, sit your ass down already. I'd be a little more worried about the girl who hasn't been home for five days than the boy who has a tendency to run out for days without warning. and like you can complain anyway."  
  
"What the hell is going on??"  
  
"Well lets do a recap shall we?"  
  
Heero growled. Lately Tina had become way to sarcastic for his liking, he wasn't sure which American to thank, but it seemed her worry for her best friend had triggered it.  
  
"Duo has been missing for the last day or so, he's a baka, no telling where he went, Wufei is gone, probably meditating somewhere or ranting about women wearing his pants, he probably won't be back for another five or six days, oh but it doesn't matter to you, because he's a Gundam pilot just like Koree! So he can probably look after himself! I mean, it isn't like either of them could get involved in an accident, or seized by Ozzies, or neglect to feed themselves for their depression, or outnumbered by a bunch of guys twice their size! Oh nooooooooo! She's a Gundam pilot whose too pissed off to think clearly and she's out there driving in that depressed pissed off state and thinking no one cares!! So of course she'll be fine!!! ESPECIALLY IF SHE RUNS INTO WUFEI AND TRIES TO KILL HIM AGAIN!!!"  
  
Heero just stared, "Did you just say Duo is gone?"  
  
"Dammit Yuy that isn't the freaking point!"  
  
Heero didn't seem to hear her, she growled and gritted her teeth, finally having had enough. She slammed her laptop shut, stood and stalked over to him until she was only an inch away from his face. "Alright you thickskull listen up."  
  
Heero's eyes widened but she wasn't even getting started yet.  
  
"That girl out there cares about you, how and why I'm not seeing right at this moment, but she does. And right now she's out there with no one to talk to and there isn't any doubt in my mind she thinks none of us gives a damn right now. She's been through more shit than any of you except for maybe Duo and me could understand, and she's been -nothing- short of patient and a damn good friend to us all. She goes out of her way to make life interesting, and that me and you and Trowa enjoy ourselves when she thinks we're upset, and above all else she's ALWAYS there when someone needs a friend to talk to! The LEAST you can do is pretend to care! And before you even try that excuse let me tell you something Heero. I don't give a fuck about any g** damn missions, you're bringing you're ass with me to look for her is =that clear Yuy=?"  
  
When she finally drew her speech to a close and finished driving her finger into his chest emphatically he'd been forced into an empty chair behind him, he just stared up at her wide eyed with his jaw open in shock at her fierce outburst. From the steps Jackie and Quatre also watched with wide eyes, though Quatre's jaw somehow remained shut.  
  
Meanwhile, Tina was burning holes into Heero's face as she stared him down breathing heavily. He didn't say a word, just stared, then just as, if not more, shocking, he lowered his gaze to stare at the floor and stammered soundlessly.  
  
"My god. did I actually accuse her of not caring for Koree?"  
  
Quatre nodded weakly. "I think so, how you managed to get away with I'll never understand after today."  
  
"Nope."  
  
~ooOooOoo~ (Unknown Location / Moments later) "So you've been living in the car? Where have been going all day if you weren't at the club?"  
  
Koree looked down at the water from her seat on the railing of the stonewall bridge. She tossed down a rock and watched the ripples rip apart and distort the image of the moon in the nearly clear summer night sky. ". places,"  
  
"Like where?" He asked softly.  
  
"Places, that reminded me of home, the, the more run down parts of town, the schools, mostly."  
  
"The bad side of town? That's where you used to live?"  
  
"You can go ahead and call it the ghetto, that's what it was, no point trying to glamorize it. Yeah, I grew up in the ghetto with my family."  
  
"How many siblings did you have?"  
  
She threw in another rock, seemingly fascinated with the effect of the stones on the surface of the water. "Five little sisters. one cousin and my best friends Brittany and Corliss who practically -were- my blood sisters. they lived with us too,"  
  
"So, what's so terrible about growing up in the ghetto? I didn't exactly grow up in the suburbs myself you know,"  
  
".." She plucked another loose rock from the wall and threw it in.  
  
"Look, Koree if this is making you uncomfortable, we don't have to talk abou-"  
  
"You said you wanted to understand me, right?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She lowered her hand and turned to glare him in the eye challengingly, "Back at the club when I told you you didn't want to understand me, you said you thought different, didn't you?"  
  
Duo let a smirk play across his lips as he readjusted himself casually. "So I did, I was starting to wonder if you heard half the things I say to you."  
  
She just "hmphed," and picked the rock up again and turned to hurl it out into the river flowing beneath them. He waited patiently. ". I used to be really quiet and withdrawn, back when it was just me and Marissa, she was the oldest of my baby sisters. she was about, four, I was six, when my third sister was born. Anyway, we had. problems at home,"  
  
She paused. ". what kind of problems?"  
  
"Family problems, my parents argued a lot, Marissa was too young to be hearing all that, so we usually hung out on the streets whenever they started to fight." She stared out at the horizon, as if waiting for something, but nothing was coming, only darkness answered her enquiring eyes. "We learned at a young age that being on the streets were better than being at home, we had friends that used to let us come over, spend the night when things got real ugly." She stopped to look down at her hands, finding her fingernails more interesting now. "When I was ten, Marissa was eight, and our baby sister was almost three, I started to spend more time at school, Marissa was still hanging out with our old friends, and most times Ariel was just at home in our room. She seemed to handle it better than we did, I guess because she was born into it, but me and Marissa knew they hadn't always fought like that. Anyway, we got older, we got closer too, and by the time I started the seventh grade I practically spent all my free time at school, I was the oldest so I always looked out for them, I used to sneak them out of the house and we'd have to sleep at the schools to keep from, my dad. Then, one day they closed it down, there wasn't another school around that we could afford so me and Marissa had to stop going. So we started hiding out, other places. It just wasn't safe there at home." She drew to a close, trailing off to stare into space again while Duo sat absorbing everything she'd just finished telling him.  
  
//So her home practically was on the streets, in the clubs and school buildings.// "Koree, listen, I know it's hard right now having just lost you're family. Feeling like there isn't anything you can do, wondering what's the point in living anymore, I understand. We aren't that different."  
  
She slowly closed her eyes and brought her knees up under her chin and shivered, "I'm sorry Duo I never meant to shut you out. I know you and Tina have gone through a lot of the same things I have." She let out a slow breath, feeling hollow and emptied out and suddenly very tired. "I admit, coming out here didn't help very much, but I think maybe I could look at Wufei and not rip him apart,"  
  
"Oh, good,"  
  
"No. but putting a few dozen bullets into his skull.. Maybe some knives, or."  
  
"Hm, maybe we should get out of the open, you look tired,"  
  
"I am,"  
  
"Come on,"  
  
"Duo, I'm not going back, not yet."  
  
"You're too tired to drive, I've got to at least get back to my motorcycle. Come on,"  
  
Koree sighed, too tired to argue anymore, "Fine,"  
  
Duo waited, she frowned at him. "What are you waiting for, come on, get in!"  
  
"You're too tired to drive, give me the key,"  
  
"No! That's my baby you're talking about!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes and didn't move, finally Koree growled and slammed the keys into his hand. "Fine, lets go."  
  
~ooOooOoo~ (Safehouse hangar / Unknown time later) "Hey guys,"  
  
Everyone who was in the hangar preparing to go out and search for their missing comrade looked up at Duo's sudden and cheerful greeting. He was just climbing out of the SUV that had been abruptly and mysteriously "high jacked" when Koree left, according to Quatre who had been cleaning it at the time...  
  
Tina blinked, confused. But if the SUV was here with Duo. then, where was?...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a groan as another person moved in her seat where she had been sleeping peacefully. Her head lolled lazily to one side and she painfully cracked her eyes open.  
  
Koree!! She was alright!!  
  
Confusion was evident on the pilot's face and then her eyebrows drew together in an angry expression as her eyes opened more, adjusted to the sudden light. She glared at Duo and got out of the car, slamming the door. "What the fuck is wrong with you?! You promised me we weren't coming back here!!"  
  
"Ah ah! I promised no such thing, remember? I told you you were too tired to drive, you never got me to promise."  
  
Her fist clenched tightly at her sides and she looked as if she wanted to kill him but she just glared.  
  
"Koree we were worried sick about you!"  
  
"Where the HELL have you been?? You scared the crap out of us, we thought you'd been killed! The next time you decide you're gonna just run off like that how about you give us some sign that you're alive at least-"  
  
Koree cut Tina short with an intense icy glare. The blonde girl swallowed hard the sudden lump in her throat as Koree continued to glare before she tore her gaze away and stalked out of the hangar without another look at anyone.  
  
"Duo how. where did you find her?"  
  
"Did she tell you anything?"  
  
"Is she alright??"  
  
"Whoa whoa whoa people!" Duo threw up his hands signaling them to hold their bombard of questions. "One at a time! Sheesh!" He sighed and ran his left hand through his bangs. //I'm really in the hot water now. I wonder if she's ever gonna look at me again without knocking the hell out of me?// He chuckled a little.  
  
"Care to share what's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing. sorry, look. she's upset about her family obviously, she's fine as far as I can tell, just keep her away from Wufei."  
  
Suddenly Tina crossed her arms, "Oh well why didn't -we- think of that?" her eyes rolled to give extra meaning to her sarcasm.  
  
"I'll ignore that last comment,"  
  
Tina glared at the braided youth but eventually she let out a deep sigh. "Thank you for finding her, Duo,"  
  
Duo grinned a little in return and quietly made his exit from the hangar to think.  
  
//Koree.// Tina sighed, //What happened to you out there?.//  
  
END PART 5A... 


End file.
